Dragon Ball High
by Sparks16
Summary: Join Goku, Wonder Woman and Sparks as they go on adventures, save their school, and battle aliens, robots and gods.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I got a new story that will combine mostly Dragon Ball Z, some of my own OCs and a little bit of Wonder Woman. With that out of the way I present the prologue of Dragon Ball High.**

Prologue: Our Main Characters

Son Goku -

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Species:** Saiyan

**Powers Weapons:** Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Ki Control, Genius Martial Artist, Ikari Form/Wrath State (Human Great Ape), Power Pole, Mimic Attacks, Adapts to Opponent's Powers Techniques

**Ki Techniques:** Kamehameha Wave, Explosive Wave, Super Energy Wave, Super Energy Wave Volley, Mouth Blast (Wrath State Only; Similar to Broly's Gigantic Roar), Gigantic Kamehameha (Wrath State Only; Creates a devastating Kamehameha wave that can destroy anything in its path)

**Power Level:** 702 - 7020

**Background:** Son Goku is one of the few remaining Saiyans alive. Being born with a power level of 2, Kakarot was sent to earth and was adopted by Son Gohan. With Gohan's kindness and a hard bump on the head, Goku would grow up with a passion for martial arts and a low IQ. With help from friends that he would eventually meet on his adventures for the dragon balls, Goku would defeat the Pilaf Gang, the Red Ribbon Army, the Demon King Piccolo and become the 23rd World Martial Arts Champion after defeating Piccolo Jr. Now he is enrolling to Orange Star high school to start his education and continue his adventure.

Cayden Scott (Sparks) -

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5'6"

**Species:** Elemental

**Powers Weapons:** Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Regeneration, Electrical Manipulation, Light Shadow Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Masamune Sword (6' 2"), Adept Martial Artist, Master Swordsman, Reality Stone (Sparks can channel it to create devastating attacks)

**Techniques:** Electric Storm, Galactic Buster, Adepts to Opponent's Abilities, Reality Sword (Sword created from the Reality Stone), God Blast (Sparks unleashes an enormous blast from the Reality Stone)

**Power Level:** 619 - 10,069

**Background: **Cayden Scott, nicknamed Sparks, is the second of three kids to two legendary heroes. Unlike his parents, Sparks dreams of working in the film industry and only uses fighting as a last resort. Outside of his life of movies, writing, video games, and pizza, Sparks loves all types of hints toward supernatural activity from monsters to aliens. This interest was piqued after he found the Reality Stone at age 10 which grants all sorts of abilities that he has yet to master. And Orange Star High, Sparks will encounter more supernatural beings than he ever thought possible while discovering the true power of the Reality Stone.

Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) -

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Species:** Amazonian - God Hybrid

**Powers Weapons:** Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Zeus' Lightning, Master Martial Artist, Broadsword, Bracelets of Submission, Shield, Lasso of Truth

**Techniques:** Shockwave (via Bracelets of Submission)

**Power Level:** 687

**Background:** Diana is the Princess of Themyscira and Daughter of Zeus. At age 10, she left the island that she called home with her iconic weapons and was adopted by the Trevors. She would live with them while fighting in tournaments and defeating Ares, the God of War. Now as a student of Orange Star High, Diana will become the hero known as Wonder Woman.

Crossovers:

Goku first encountered Wonder Woman in the Semi-Finals of the 21st World Tournament (Goku still won). They became sparring partners after Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army. The two fighters encountered Sparks before the tournament to train with his parents. Now these three heroes come together

Supporting Characters:

Adrion Scott (age 17) - Cayden's older brother

Asha Scott (age 12) - Cayden's little sister

Neil (age 15)- Cayden's best friend

Krillin (age 15) - Goku's best friend

Bulma Briefs (age 16) - Goku's first friend

Piccolo - Goku's current rival

Steve Trevor (age 15) - Diana's foster brother

Differences:

\- The World Tournament takes place every two years.

\- Bulma goes on her dragon ball hunt earlier

\- Chichi doesn't exist

\- The Crossover events that I mentioned earlier

**And those are the characters that we'll be starting off with, and I'm starting off with the Saiyan Saga. And the powers and abilities that I've listed for them are there abilities at the beginning of the story. They will become more powerful and gain new skills as the story progresses. With that, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Day One

**Hello everyone, sorry that this upload took so long. I'm college now, and I'm preparing for my first few exams. I'll have more time to make more stories by the end of the weekend. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the first official chapter of my latest story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Day One**

Orange Star High is one of the richest schools in the world. It has over 350 extracurricular activities, a 4-star restaurant, and two school facilities in the U.S and Japan. Our story takes place in Dallas, Texas. Orange Star's U.S. Division was starting their first day of school.

The heiress of Capsule Corporation was able to convince the school board to allow her friend to enroll in the school along with joining her in studying abroad. Upon arriving, Son Goku took a moment to gaze in awe at the institution as Bulma caught up to him. "Woah! This place is so huge." Goku exclaimed.

"Well with a school like this, anybody could mistake it for a university. You're lucky that I was able to get you into this school." boasted Bulma.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start my training." Goku said. "Goku, school isn't just about martial arts. You have to learn other things, like math and science." Bulma stated.

"But how is that going to help me defeat Piccolo?" Goku questioned.

"It won't, but you can still keep up with your training if you do good in school." Bulma promised. "Plus, you'll have a gym class so you can keep these muscles in shape. Think of this as a new challenge."

"Well I can't back down from a challenge. Let's do this." Goku said as he and Bulma walk into the school.

At the same time, Cayden Scott was being dropped off in front of the school with his older brother, Adrion. "So Sparks, how does your first day as a sophomore feel?" Adrion asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't feel any different from when I was a freshman." Sparks answered. "I just want the day to be over so I can get back to my personal studies."

"You mean your paranormal activity shit." Adrion jokes.

"Shut up, Adrion!" Sparks retorts. Before the younger brother could walk off, Adrion grabbed his arm and gave the younger boy a hug. "Come on lil bro, I'm just messing with you. I know you don't like this, but if you're not going to be a fighter then you're going to have to be a normal member of society." the elder brother explained.

"I know, but don't worry I'll be fine." Sparks says. "I just have to go get this day over with." Sparks ran off to start his new journey.

Meanwhile, Diana arrived with her foster brother, Steve Trevor. "So, this is a high school? It's so big!" Diana exclaimed.

"Well, Dad was able to put in a good word for us. Usually only rich people go here."

Diana wasn't paying attention to her foster brother as she was too awe-struck by the sight of a learning institution. had never been to a school as she was only trained and home-schooled by the Amazons, so the idea of learning around hundreds of other people.

"I can't wait to start learning here. C'mon, let's go!" Diana shouted as she pulled Steve into the school.

While the three heroes have different reactions to the beginning of their first day of school, each of them is destined to play an essential role to combat the upcoming threats of not just Orange Star High, but the entire world.

2nd Period - (10:10 am)

Gym Class, the solace of jocks and bane to nerds. Or at least, that's what the social norms would dictate as they have for decades. Truth is, this class is liked by a majority of students with only a few students every year or so dislike the class. Of course, this percentage was dropped even further thanks to Orange Star's state of the art gymnastics center. It had rock climbing walls, several basketball courts, a football field, a soccer field, a baseball field, an indoor and outdoor track, an inside section that includes foosball, badminton, table tennis and so much more. While most of the students were playing sports or running laps, Cayden was just sitting on the bleachers with a notebook in hand as his only form of entertainment since electronics weren't allowed at the time.

As he continued to dabble in his writing, he failed to notice the dodgeball that flew in his direction which hit him in the face and made him lose balance resulting in him falling over. After recovering from the blow, a hand reached out to him. This hand belonged to a guy around Cayden's height. He had green eyes, hazel hair and small freckles on his cheek.

"Hey Neil." Cayden said with a hint of annoyance. "Need a hand, Sparks?" Neil asked.

Cayden accepted his friend's gesture and was helped up to his feet. "Did you throw that ball?" Cayden questioned.

"Me!? No. That thing came out of nowhere. If you ask me, it was probably some bully you're going to encounter again." Neil said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, Joker. Any advice for how I can get these tyrants off my tail?" joked Cayden as he went along with his friend's scheme.

"That's easy, show them what you're made of!" Neil answered as he pointed to a nearby group of students. "Look over there, I've been playing dodgeball with those guys. The only rule is if you're hit, you're out. The problem is one of them is a really tough opponent. He keeps kicking my ass, so I've come to help my best friend out while helping my team out. So, you in?"

Although he would rather continue his writing, Cayden did find his friend's request an interesting opportunity to get some exercise. "Okay, you've got yourself a new player." Cayden said.

"Then what're you waiting for? Let's get moving!" Neil exclaimed.

And so, the dodgeball game began. To put this game lightly, it was like a warzone. Dodgeballs were being thrown left and right with some hitting their targets, some being caught and others hitting nothing but the floor or walls. In no time, it was down to just Cayden, Neil and their opponent.

"Alright, Sparks. With the two of us fighting him, we should be able to take him out. So, you distract him and when he lets his guard down, I'll take the winning shot." Neil whispered to Cayden. But before they could put his plan into action, a dodgeball came flying at them. Cayden was able to duck in time, but the ball hit Neil straight in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. Cayden was shocked by sheer force that his opponent had shown.

"Change of plans." Neil blurted. "Take him out yourself. I believe in you, Sparks."

"Now I see why Joker had so much trouble with this guy." Cayden thought. "He's probably stronger than me. I'll have to rely on my speed and agility to catch him off guard."

Cayden threw one of the balls at his opponent, but it was caught. The guy threw two dodgeballs towards the teen, but he dodged them with ease. Cayden quickly retaliated by grabbing two balls and throwing them followed by picking up another dodgeball and throwing it from a curved angle. The stranger dodged the first ball, caught the second and then used it to block the third one. The stranger then started to move faster as he threw more dodgeballs, but Cayden still held the speed advantage and dodged all of them.

"His movements are faster, is he adapting to my speed? Or was he just holding back from the start? Either way, I can't wait to find out. I've got to end this fast." Cayden thought.

The elemental began to gradually power up to increase his reactions. He threw multiple dodgeballs at the stranger who easily dodged and even caught some of them. This contest would go on for what seemed like hours, even if it was only a matter of minutes. Nearing the end, the two teens were exhausted.

"You're pretty good. I wasn't expecting to meet a strong fighter here." the stranger said.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm just a student." Cayden replied.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem pretty powerful and I could barely keep up with your movements." the stranger questioned. "Speaking of your movements, I feel like I've seen them before. Have we met?"

"I don't know, but you do look familiar. Maybe I can remember if you tell me you name. I'm Cayden by the way." Cayden said.

"Oh, now I remember you. You've grown a whole lot Sparks." the stranger cheerfully stated.

"How do you know my nickname?" Sparks questioned.

"Because your brother told me." the stranger replied. "Who are you?" asked Cayden.

"You don't recognize me, I know I'm not wearing my usual clothes, but I thought my hair would've been a dead giveaway. It's me, Goku." Goku revealed.

When Cayden realized who he was looking at, all he could do was just stand right where he was slack-jawed and buggy-eyed as the shock of this man's identity was too great.

"Hey Sparks, are you okay." Goku asked.

"Don't call me that!" Cayden shouted upon hearing his nickname.

In a fit of rage, Cayden threw a dodgeball with all of his might, but Goku got in his martial arts stance and fired a kiai that sends the ball flying right back at Cayden. With no time to react, the ball hit Cayden and sent crashing to the floor. Cayden was unharmed, and as he was recovering Goku extended his hand out to him.

"You did pretty good, Sparks. You've gotten stronger since the last time we met." Goku exclaimed. Instead of accepting the friendly gesture, Cayden just slapped the hand away and got up by himself.

"I told you not to call me that." Cayden retorted as he then walked away to the shock of Goku.

"What's wrong with Sparks? Was it something I said?" Goku pondered.

2nd Lunch (12:20 pm)

Cayden was eating lunch alone while typing on his laptop. For most people, the elemental would look like a lonely kid. But Cayden was actually at his best when he was alone. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be alone for long as Goku came to his table with a bunch of plates filled with piles of food.

"You may have gotten taller, but besides that you haven't changed at all." Sparks said as he noticed Goku sitting next to him.

"What do you mean I haven't changed at all; I've gotten much stronger since the last time." Goku replied as he began to gobble down all the food that was in front of him.

"Always thinking about training and fighting. How much power do you seek?" asked Cayden. "You defeated the most dangerous forces on earth and yet you're still not satisfied."

"There will always be someone stronger than me." Goku replied. "Piccolo is still out there and who knows what he's up to. So, I've got to keep on training."

Cayden just grunted to his reply and continued to type away at his laptop. "So why are you sitting alone?" Goku asked. "Don't you have any friends here?"

Cayden looked up from his laptop with an irritated look but Goku's naive nature didn't have a clue. Eventually Cayden replied "My best friend, Neil, has a different lunch period and Adrion hangs out with his friends during lunch and I don't like them."

"Adrion goes to school here?" Goku exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Cayden answered.

"No way, he must have gotten really strong. I can't wait to fight him again." Goku exclaimed.

"Don't you have enough training buddies already?" Cayden asked.

"Well I'm only here with Bulma. All my other friends are still in Japan. But I'm still in touch with all of them, except ..." Goku was saying until Sparks interrupted. "Diana?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Goku questioned.

"No, Diana is over there." Cayden replied while pointing to Amazon that was sitting at a table all by herself.

"No way. How did she get here?" Goku wondered.

"She enrolled here and got accepted like everyone else." Cayden replied.

"Well let's go over and talk to her." Goku said as he got up.

"I'm not going over there." Cayden yelled.

"Why not?" Goku exclaimed. "I'm sure she'd like to see us." Goku grabbed Cayden's arm and dragged him across the cafeteria as the elemental struggled to get out of Goku's hold, but to no avail.

"Hey Diana." Goku proclaimed as made to the table while still holding on to Cayden's arm. The Amazon turned around to see two of her oldest friends standing in front of her. She noticed that Cayden and Goku practically looked the same as when they were kids, except for the fact that they were taller. Of course, her physically changes were more than just a height change as most guys have noticed. With all the attention that she's been getting from these strangers all day, she was relieved to finally see some familiar faces.

"Goku, Sparks. You guys have grown. It's so good to see you guys." Diana exclaimed as she got up to hug her friends.

"First, neither of you can call me Sparks. Second, it's actually kind of nice to see you too." Cayden said as tried not to concentrate his eyes on Diana's chest.

"You've grown up too, Diana. You've even grown balls on your chest like Bulma. Heck, they're even bigger." Goku said which earned him a smack on the head from Diana. "OW! What was that for?" Goku complained as he rubbed his aching head.

"You shouldn't be talking about "that" so bluntly in a public place." Diana scolded.

"Sorry." Goku apologized as he nonchalantly rubbed the back of his head. "So, what are you doing here? Didn't you say you were going to keep on doing work for the Gods?"

"Hera tried to kill me. So, I'm keeping under the radar for the time being." Diana said. "I've been staying with a foster family."

"Why would she try to kill you. Didn't you help them defeat Ares?" asked Goku.

"Yes, but all I know is that I'm considered an abomination to her now. She's turned the Amazon's against me and my mother so I can't go back to Themyscira."

'Is it me or does Diana seem to be smarter compared to when we met. I mean she was more oblivious than she was dumb, but 2 years ago she thought the ice cream man invented ice cream. It's good to know that she' grew up.' Cayden thought. "Well it's been nice catching up with you guys, but I've got to go."

Before Cayden could walk away, he felt Goku's hand on his shoulder which made him turn around.

"Why not spend lunch with us?" Goku suggests. "We could use the time to catch up."

"No." Cayden says. "I have things to do."

"We can help you." Diana says.

"You can't help. No one can help me with this." Cayden retorts.

"We can't help you if you don't let us." Diana says.

"Fine, but promise you won't think I'm crazy." Cayden said.

Goku and Diana nodded, so Cayden brought his laptop over and pulled up a file on his desktop.

"This file contains my mother's war journals of her conquests while she served my grandfather." Cayden said. "She talks about all kinds of supernatural beings and concepts. Aliens, gods, magic, and so much more. But everything she's encountered hasn't been friendly."

Goku and Diana look on with serious expressions as Cayden plays a video log titled Apocalypse. In it was a woman around the age of three students who looked a lot like Cayden. "If anyone finds this, then I'm most likely dead. The invasion of Apocalypse was going well. Even his generals were losing ground, but then Darkseid arrived and wiped out almost all of our forces. If I die . . ." the woman said before the video glitches out.

"This is the only planet that Yin failed to conquer before his banishment to Purgatory." Cayden said.

"This Darkseid guy must be incredibly strong." Goku said.

"And incredibly dangerous." Diana stated. "How did you come across these files, Cayden?"

"My mom gave them to me about a year ago. She had noticed my interest in these supernatural activities after I found this." Cayden said as he brought something out of his backpack.

It looked like a crystal shaped in an asscher cut. It was dull, but Goku could sense an enormous amount of power coming from it.

"What is that?" Goku asks.

"I'm not sure. It crashed near my house about two months after you left." Cayden answered. "After I found it, something weird happened. It's as if this thing responds to me. It can turn into weapons, alter matter, and it's shown me visions."

"Visions?" Goku questioned.

"The future." Cayden said.

"What have you seen in these visions?" Diana asked.

"I can't entirely make them out since the visions are usually a blur unless they're about to happen in the near future." Cayden says. "So, I was only able to see one of a spaceship crash landing on Earth."

**And that is the end of this chapter. I'm going to keep on working on this chapter and I'm also going to be making a short story about Baby and Hatichak end up in the DC universe.**


	3. Chapter 2: Raditz Arrives

**Hello guys, I'm pretty surprised to see how fast this chapter took for me to finish. The only problem is that this is the third time I've tried to upload this chapter because I kept on forgetting to save the file. This chapter and the next are going to be part 1 of the Saiyan saga or the Raditz Arc. There will be a Wonder Woman centered arc between the two parts. I'll also have filler chapters that will deal more with our characters' school and daily lives. With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Raditz Arrives (Saiyan Arc Part 1)**

Friday, September 8, 2017 (3:55 p.m.)

Another peaceful day was upon Earth. Schools were out, adults were still at work and a certain teenager was taking advantage of his parents' absence. Cayden was locked in his room with his face in front of a computer that was connected to surveillance satellites.

'If the vision that I had this morning is correct, then something is going to land on Earth at any minute.'' Cayden thought. 'Is it just a meteor? Is it an extraterrestrial that's going to crash land? If so, will this person be friendly or dangerous?'

As Cayden was in the middle of figuring out every outcome to his vision, a knock on his door pulled him out of his thinking process.

"Sparks, I'm going to the bus stop to pick up Asha from the bus." Adrion said from the other side of the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll be in my room." said Cayden.

"Are you still on your computer? I hate to sound like Mom and Dad, but you should really take a break from the electronics." Adrion said.

"Okay, Dad, just give me a minute and then I'll do my daily 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10 km run. Is that okay?" Cayden jokes.

"Okay, no need to be rude." Adrion retorts. "But you know how Mom feels about you being cooped up in your room all afternoon."

Before Cayden could reply, an alarm went off on his computer. Shortly after, a burning object that resembled a meteorite crashed in a nearby wasteland which caused the surrounding area to shake as if it was an earthquake.

"The hell was that?" Adrion pondered.

"I got to go, see you later." Cayden said as he burst out of his door and ran out of the house. He arrived at the wasteland before the smoke could even clear up with his masamune in one hand and the crystal in the other. As the smoke finally cleared up, a space pod is revealed. Cayden walks around and analyzes the vessel's features. The pod was shaped in a sphere, it was practically unscathed despite the crater that would suggest a huge impact force and at the front of the pod was a circular window which he deduced to be a hatch. As Cayden continued to analyze the pod, the hatch opened to reveal a person with long spiky hair reaching down to the back of his head. Cayden hid behind the pod and analyzed the strange man. He was wearing a weird outfit with pointy shoulder pads and a weird device on his left eye. The stranger looked around with a dissatisfied look as he was clearly annoyed at the scenery.

"This planet is still crawling with life. Dammit Kakarot." the stranger said. The device on the man's face began beep which altered him to Cayden's presence. "I know your there. Show yourself." he demanded.

Cayden slowly walked over to face the man with his hands in the air. "I mean you no harm. I come in peace." Cayden said. The stranger just looked at Cayden with a curious expression and then smirked as he began to approach him.

"You have a power level of 619. That's rather high for an Earthling." the stranger said. "Perhaps you've met a man named Kakarot."

"Kakarot? I've never heard of him." Cayden replies.

"Then you're useless to me." the man scowls as he raised his hand up to form a Ki blast.

With the impending threat of death, Cayden began to fly away but the stranger shot the Ki blast and it hit Cayden's back causing him to fall to the ground. The stranger smirked as he walked up to the barely alive Cayden who was trying to crawl away.

"Still alive, huh? Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery." The stranger said as he raised his foot up into the air until his device began to beep again which made him take to the sky to get a better reading.

"702, it's the strongest power level on this planet. It must be Kakarot." the stranger monologues as he flies away, leaving the injured Cayden to die. Over in the distance, a tall figure had watched the whole ordeal go down.

Kame House (4:05 p.m.)

3 weeks have gone by since Goku went over to North America with Bulma. They've been staying in a hotel in order to stay close to the school. But this weekend, Goku and Bulma were traveling back to Japan to meet up with Krillin and Master Roshi. Goku flew on the Flying Nimbus only going fast enough to keep up with Bulma's jet. When they made it to Kame House, Goku hopped off his trusty cloud as Bulma landed her jet and converted it into a capsule. After landing, Bulma and Goku entered the house to see Krillin and Master Roshi relaxing in the living area.

"Yo, long time no see." said Bulma.

"Bulma! Goku!" Krillin ecstatically yelled.

"Ohh! It's been too long. You never come unless we ask you." Roshi complains.

"Yeah well, I'm here, now aren't I? And I brought tea cakes." Bulma replied.

"Aw why'd you go and do that? I would've been fine with a nice big Ki-" Roshi flirted until Bulma smacked him on the head.

"Jeez, you still can't take a joke." Roshi uttered while rubbing his head.

"And you're still a pervert." Bulma retorted.

"By the way Bulma, where's Yamcha? I thought you were going to pick him up." Krillin questioned.

"Yeah right, you think I care about seeing that jerk after he cheated on me!? I'm better off without him." Bulma yelled.

"I see, so how's school going for you Goku?" asked Krillin.

"It's actually pretty good, I've been able to get stronger thanks to gym class." Goku answered.

"You're failing every other class." Bulma reminded.

"So? It's not like I'll need what I'll learn there." Goku said.

Krillin and Roshi chuckled at Goku's comment. "You haven't changed at all, Goku." Krillin remarked.

"Speaking of not changing, you haven't had any other "incidents" since your fight against Piccolo, have you?" Roshi questioned.

"Incidents?" asked Goku. "What incidents?"

"Oh uh . . . I mean have you been keeping up with your training?" Roshi said to change subject after noticing Bulma's disapproving stare.

"Oh, of course I have. I need to keep on training in case Piccolo returns. Or someone even more powerful." Goku replied.

"Do you really think someone more powerful than Piccolo will show up out of nowhere?" Krillin jokingly questioned.

Before Goku could answer, he felt a Ki signature that wiped the grin off his face and replaced it with a serious look.

"Something's coming. Something strong." Goku said.

"It better not be Yamcha." Bulma scowled as she crossed her arms.

"This power. I've never felt anything so powerful, but what could it be?" Goku thought.

Finally, a tall man with spiky hair and a bizarre costume landed in front of them.

"My, my . . . you're all grown up. Still, I'd know you anywhere, Kakarot. You look just like our father." the man said.

"Huh?" Goku said as he was extremely confused by the man's words.

"Whatever ever happened to your mission to exterminate this planet of all its inhabitants? Did something distract you?" the man questioned.

"Look pal . . . I don't know who you are, but go home! Scram! The last thing we need is a drunk like you hanging around here . . ." Krillin said as the man only smirked.

"Krillin, get away from him!" Goku yelled, but it was too late. The man slapped Krillin into the front of Kame House. As Goku turned around to yell at the stranger, he notices something that shocks him and the others. The stranger had a tail.

"You've got a tail . . . just like I use to have . . .!" Goku uttered.

"And so, now that you know who I am . . ." the stranger chuckled.

"I don't understand, who are you?" Goku interrupted.

"You still don't get it." the stranger said with an annoyed tone. "What's happened to you Kakarot? Did you take any major blows to the head?"

"Look I don't know who this Kaka guy is, but I'm Son Goku." Goku retorted.

"You didn't answer my question, did you ever hit your head when you were younger?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago." answered Goku.

"That explains it." the stranger said.

"Explains what? What the heck are you talking about?" Goku demanded.

"Goku, your Grandpa once told me that he found a baby with a tail. He was a violent one too, that baby couldn't be tamed by anyone. That is until the baby fell down a gorge one day. He hit his head and nearly died. But he pulled out of it. After that, the baby was no longer violent, and grew up to be a sweet little boy." Roshi explained.

"And that child was me, wasn't it?" Goku deduced.

"Yes, he was. Or is." Roshi confirmed.

"But I still don't know who you are or what you want?" Goku asked the stranger.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. You are not from this planet, you are Saiyan Warrior. The most powerful race in the universe. And I am Raditz, your older brother." the stranger said.

A disturbing pause filled the island as the Z-fighters could only stare at Raditz in shock.

"G... G… Goku's got a brother!?" Krillin exclaimed in disbelief.

"And he's an alien. No way." Bulma blurted out in utter shock.

"You're lying! Take it back!" Goku shouted in denial.

"If Goku's an alien, then what is he doing here?" Krillin asked.

"If you were paying attention to what I said, you would already know. But I'll tell you again. As a warrior race, we locate planets and sell them to other races looking for living space. But to make those worlds suitable for their future residents, we exterminate the native inhabitants." Raditz explained. "When a Saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the most dangerous planets for his missions. But first he must gain years of experience by conquering weaker planets, like this one. If you didn't bump your head, you would've had no problem clearing this planet. Especially with the size of this planet's moon."

"If all these things are true, then these guys make Piccolo look like the boy next door." Roshi thought.

"What does the moon have to do with anything?" Goku questioned.

"You don't know. A full moon is the key to unlocking a Saiyan's full potential." Raditz explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Goku stated as his friends realized that Raditz was talking about.

"That's because . . . wait, where is your tail?" Raditz asked.

"It was cut off a long time ago." Goku answered.

"So that's why you've become so comfortable on this planet. My own brother, is assumed as another earthling." Raditz proclaimed.

"Shut up! I don't care if I'm an alien, or have some weird name or that you're my brother! I'm Son Goku and get off my planet." Goku shouted.

"I would Kakarot, buy my team is low in numbers. Even if you had memories, you probably wouldn't have known that our home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by a giant meteor. Our entire race was reduced to space dust, including our parents. There are only four known Saiyans left, including you." Raditz explained. "We survived because we were on other planets exterminating their natives. Because we were doing wrong, as you put it, we are still alive. We remaining three recently found a planet which can be sold for a very high price, but the locals are extremely powerful. The three of us would have trouble against them. But with you, my long-lost, ill-trained amnesiac little brother, the scales will tip in our favor. Imagine the carnage, Kakarot. Doesn't it stir your Saiyan blood?"

"No, I would rather die!" Goku shouted.

"A pity, then you leave me no choice. If you don't change your mind then I will kill every last being on this planet. And since you have such a soft spot for these humans, I think I'll take the girl with me." Raditz demanded.

"You leave her alone!" Goku shouted. "Don't take another step or I'll kill you."

Before Goku could even react, Raditz kneed him in the chest causing Goku to fall to the ground and clutch his chest in pain. Raditz grabbed Bulma by her waist and hoisted her on his shoulder leaving the bluenette only capable of kicking and screaming which unfazed the Saiyan.

"If you wish to see her again, you will follow my demands." Raditz said. "When you decide to join us, and you will, I shall need proof of your intentions. Kill 100 Earthlings by this time tomorrow. Pile the bodies here, and don't think I won't count. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. And don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. Even if you had the power to fight on par with me, you haven't a fraction of the necessary training."

"Goku!" Bulma yelled as Raditz ascended into the sky.

"Bulma!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs as sat helpless to do anything.

"Until tomorrow, Kakarot." Raditz said as he flew away.

"NO! You can't do this!" Goku yelled as slowing got up. The saiyan was full of anger at his supposed brother and also at himself for not being strong enough to save Bulma from being kidnapped. Raditz just made it personal for Goku and the saiyan would stop at nothing to get Bulma back.

"Are you okay, Goku?" Krillin asked as he helped get back up.

"Sorry that we couldn't help you." Roshi apologized.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled out as a yellow nimbus cloud flew down in front of him.

"Wait Goku, you're not going to actually go and fight him again? He'll kill you!" Roshi scolded.

"You're in no condition to fight." Krillin warned.

"I can't just stand around and do nothing. I've gotta rescue Bulma." Goku countered.

"How are you even going to beat him? I've never seen anybody that strong. I mean, if can take you down with one blow then . . ." Krillin questioned.

"His tail. His weakness is his tail, and if he's got the same weakness I did, then all I all I have to do is grab and his power drop." Goku said.

"That's actually a pretty good plan, but how are you going to grab it?" Krillin asked.

"I can't, at least not by myself. And we don't even know where he's going." Goku confessed.

"Maybe if we take a little time to search for him, we may be able to find his Ki, and then we might stand a chance if we fight together." Roshi suggested.

"You don't stand a chance." said a tall figure with green skin, a turban on his head, cape on his back, and purple Gi.

"Piccolo!" The gang shouts out in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Goku questioned.

"I want him." Piccolo answered.

"So, you two know each other?" Goku asked.

"I've been following him. And I know that you three wouldn't stand a chance against him. The only way that we can stand a chance is for us to team up." Piccolo proposed.

"And what's in it for you?" Goku asked.

"I may have no love for you or friends, but I have plans for this world and he's a detriment to them. So just remember that the moment we kill this Saiyan, you're next." Piccolo said.

"Fine, I'll play along until Bulma's safe. After that, all bets are off." Goku agreed. "Do you think you can keep up with my cloud?"

"Spare me your folly. My speed will speak for itself." Piccolo boasted.

Goku hopped on his cloud and the two warriors flew off to battle Raditz and rescue Bulma.

**With that out of the way, I'm going to be working on chapter 3. I've already started and I'll soon be out for fall break, so until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle Against Raditz

**Hey guys, I've completed the next chapter already. This one will conclude the Raditz Arc so enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The Battle Against Raditz**

It was late afternoon, around 4:30 pm. Diana was currently doing her own personal training in the middle of a secluded forest. She was practicing her swordplay as she envisioned Ares as her opponent. He would deliver heavy blows with his battle ax, so Diana would use her agility to dodge and deliver devastating counter attacks to his openings. Diana eventually maneuvered around the God of War delivering a sharp blow to his ankle which caused the Evil God to falter. Upon realizing his opening, Diana kneed Hades in the face and then struck his heart with a final strike. Diana returned to reality upon hearing her phone.

"Hello." Diana says upon answering her phone.

"Di . . . Diana, I . . . need your help." a voice said as it panted and groaned in pain.

"Cayden!? What's wrong? Why do you sound so weak?" Diana asks in shock.

"I got . . . attacked . . . by so. . . some kind of alien. He left before . . . he could finish me off, but . . . he's probably . . . going t... to come back. I need your help." Cayden said between pants and coughs.

"Just send me your coordinates, I'll be there as soon as I can." Diana says. After hanging up, she sheathed her sword, grabbed her shield and took off into the sky after receiving a message from Cayden's location.

Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo had nearly arrived at the crash site where Raditz had taken Bulma.

"We're close. We should start going lower." Goku said.

"It won't make any difference. He's wearing a strange device that reveals his opponent's position and power. So, a sneak attack wouldn't work." Piccolo explained.

"In that case, there's nothing to do but to attack him head on!" Goku decided.

As Goku and Piccolo were approaching their target, Raditz was standing by his pod waiting for the day to go by for Goku to complete his mission. A task that rather bothersome as Bulma kept on yelling at him from inside his pod.

"If I had known that this woman would've been talkative, I would've just taken the old man. This better be worth it, because if I have to listen to her for the next 24 hours just for Kakarot to try and fight, I'll just take him by force and destroy the planet myself." Raditz thought.

As he continued to distract himself from Bulma's screaming, his scouter picked up two readings.

"702 and 691. One of those power levels are the exact same power level as Kakarot's. He wouldn't dare challenge me and how would he find me?" Raditz contemplated. "This scouter is probably just busted. I don't need to keep it any . . ."

Raditz then noticed Goku and Piccolo flying toward him in the distance. Goku jumped off the Nimbus cloud and Piccolo descended from the sky. The two fighters stood side-by-side as they faced the evil Saiyan.

"What are you doing here? Have finally changed your mind?" Raditz asked.

"No, I'm here to get my friend back." Goku said.

"Then you still refuse to affirm your Saiyan birth by joining us? Even if it means defying your own brother?" Raditz questioned.

"I don't have a brother!" Goku retorted.

"And you believe that the two of you can actually defeat me?" Raditz inquired.

"It's about time someone shut you up." Piccolo said as he removed his turban and cape.

"Wow Piccolo, I didn't know you still wore training weights." Goku said as he removed his under gi and boots.

"The green one's power level just rose to 724, and Kakarot's power rose to 731." Raditz noticed. "Do you honestly think that the two of you have enough power to beat me?"

"It takes more than strength to win a fight, and we've got a strategy." Goku said.

"Youth I might forgive, but idiocy has no place on a Saiyan mission. Kakarot, you are a disgrace to our family and our entire race!" Raditz yells as he rushes towards Goku and Piccolo. The Saiyan then disappears and reappears behind the warriors and elbowed their backs. Goku and Piccolo quickly recovered and stared in shock at Raditz's speed.

"Well, your defenses aren't bad. That will keep you alive for a few more minutes as I increase the power of attacks. Oh, and one more thing. Should you still hope to win, you should know that my two partners are both much stronger than me." Raditz chuckled. "So even if you do beat and start training today. You'll never be ever to beat them."/p

"Well that ought to thrill you, Goku." Piccolo jokes.

"More like terrify." Goku said. "But I ain't leaving here until I get Bulma back. So, where did you hide her?"

"I needed to lock her up to get some peace and quiet. She's in the hole behind you." Raditz explained.

Goku flew up and found the crater that Bulma was stuck in and called out to her. "Bulma, hang in there! I'm going to save you!"

"Don't get the poor girl's hopes up! You can't save her if your dead!" Raditz laughed.

Goku and Piccolo charged at Raditz with a flurry of punches and kicks at Raditz. They tried to sneak up behind him, but Raditz countered by kicking them. The two warriors recovered and launch themselves toward Raditz only for the Saiyan to fly up which the fighters pursued but Raditz fired two energy blasts at each of them. Goku was able to dodge the blast unharmed as it blew up the side of a mountain, but Piccolo wasn't so lucky as his left arm was blown off. As Goku recovered, Raditz teleported behind him and delivered a hard kick to his back.

"How'd you like my Double Sunday?" Raditz boasted.

"Are you okay Piccolo?" Goku asked as he saw Piccolo's severed arm.

"It's quite an inconvenience having to fight with one arm." Piccolo replied.

"I'll take your head off next." Raditz laughed.

"Goku, can you use that transformation that you used to beat me?" Piccolo asked.

"No can do, Piccolo. The last time I used that form I destroyed a mountain. If I use it again, I'll destroy the planet." Goku said.

"Then do you have any new techniques that you've been saving for a time like this?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry Piccolo. I'm fresh out of out." Goku admitted.

"Slacker, I've been training non-stop to develop a new attack." Piccolo said.

"What are you two whispering about? If you want to spend the last moments of your lives devising strategies, then enjoy yourselves." Raditz said.

"Can you do your new move with just one arm?" Goku asked.

"That won't be an obstacle, but I require time to gather enough Ki. So, I'll need you to buy me some time so I can charge it." Piccolo explained.

"This better work." Goku said.

"It's a pity, I was hoping I could use it on you." Piccolo smirked.

"But it'll help me instead. I like that." Goku jokes.

"But as soon as this guy is dead, it'll be your turn." Piccolo said.

"Alright, I'll keep him busy." Goku said as he charged at Raditz. The two Saiyans traded blows. Eventually, Raditz landed a punch and kicked his younger brother to the ground. Goku quickly recovered and flew into the sky. Goku then cupped his hands and a blue light began to glow between them.

"Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . ." Goku yelled as the light grew brighter and brighter.

"Impossible, his power level jumped to 1241, and it's still increasing! Somehow . . . he can focus all his energy into a single point!" Raditz said. The Saiyan's scouter then detected Piccolo's power level as the demon was concentrating his own Ki with two fingers on his forehead.

"And the green one's power level has risen to 1400 . . . no, 1420! It's unbelievable!"

"HAA!" Goku yelled as he fired his Kamehameha wave at Raditz. The evil Saiyan was able to jump out of the way but Goku altered the beams path toward Raditz. With no other options, Raditz held his hand out and caught the attack. As the dust settled, Raditz was revealed to be unharmed except for his singed hand.

"He . . . he stopped it." Goku said in shock.

"Now here's a present for you." Raditz yelled as he threw a purple ki blast. It hit Goku and tore off half his gi. When he fell to the ground, Raditz rushed at prepared to land a killing blow.

"Die!" Raditz yelled.

"You're the one who's going to die today!" Piccolo said.

"His power level has risen to 1630! And it's all focused in his fingertips?!" Raditz stated. "How did he do that!"

"Take this, Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he released a spiral-shaped ki blast. The blast moved faster than the speed of light and it was heading towards Raditz. When the beam dissipated, it revealed that Raditz had just barely dodged the attack and one his shoulder pads were broken. This left Piccolo in shock at the sight in front of him.

"He . . . He dodged it!?" Piccolo uttered in fear. "How? No one can move that fast."

""Right through my armor, quite a blast. Imagine if I let it hit me... tsk... wouldn't be much left of me, eh…?" Raditz said in a surprisingly calm demeanor as he lifted his right arm into the air. "Do you see now? Our playtime is over. I'll finish you in one blast."/p

"Hey!" A voice shouted that grabbed Raditz's attention. Everyone turns to see Cayden standing with his Masamune blade in hand.

"Cayden!" Goku said in shock.

"Leave my friend and the demon alone, you bastard!" Cayden yelled.

"Is this another one of your friends, Kakarot?" Raditz questioned.

"Cayden, get out of here!" Goku yelled. "He's too strong!"

"That's why I came prepared, Goku." Cayden said as he charged at Raditz. Cayden swung his sword down at the evil Saiyan who just dodged it. Cayden continued his assaults and with every swing, Cayden gained more and more speed. Eventually, his speed surpassed Raditz. Cayden was moving at a rate that Raditz's scouter could barely pick up.

"_How did he get so fast? His power level is still only 619. No one with a power level that low should be able to exceed my speed. The only type of being that can do that is… wait, can it be?_" Raditz thought.

The Saiyan decided to test a theory. He flew up into the air and Cayden pursued him. Raditz continues to fly away from the swordsman, but Cayden wouldn't let up his pursuit. Just when Cayden caught up to Raditz, the Saiyan fired a ki blast that hit Cayden point-blank in the face. When the dust cleared, Cayden was revealed to be extremely hurt. Half of his shirt was burnt off, but he had a bunch of cuts and bruises on his exposed skin. Luckily, Cayden was surrounded by a shield which he had formed at the last, but it wasn't enough to protect him from the attack at such a close range. Cayden fell to the ground clinging to the injured part of his body as Raditz descends in front of him.

"You're surprisingly fast. There's no way an Earthling could achieve such speeds with your power level." Raditz said. "I should've seen it sooner, but you're not from this planet either. You're an Elemental, aren't you?"

"You know about my race?" Cayden answered as he tried to ignore the pain and stand up, but Raditz kicked him in the chest and stomped his foot on it.

"Your inferior race may continue to live, but in the end, you fled the Frieza Force like cowards. And they claimed to rival the power of a Saiyan." Raditz insulted. "But you don't look so powerful under my foot."

Cayden began to chuckle which only earned him more pressure to his chest.

"What are you smiling about?" Raditz questioned.

"Who said I'm under your foot?" Cayden retorted.

The next minute, Raditz felt a sharp pain on his back. Cayden was no longer under Raditz's foot, but was instead behind him and had landed a major blow on the Saiyan's back with his masamune sword.

"How did you … sneak up on me?" Raditz said as he regained his footing.

"You were too focused on an illusion instead of the real deal." Cayden answered as he slashed his sword down on Raditz who dodged every swing until he disarmed the Elemental. Still determined, Cayden got into his martial arts stance as his hands sparked with electricity. Cayden threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Raditz who only blocked the on-going assault. The Saiyan then used his tail to smack the Cayden away and then knee him in the gut before he could recover.

"You've given me a lot of trouble for an Elemental, but the fun is over." Raditz said as he began to form a ki blast in his hand. But before he could launch it, his energy started to fade as Goku stood behind him with something in his hand.

"You got careless … and I got your tail…!" Goku said in between pants.

Raditz fell to the ground as Goku held his grip on the evil Saiyan's tail.

"Piccolo, hurry and do that thing again." Goku yelled.

"Well done, Goku! I'm almost done charging but I've only got one more chance to use this." Piccolo said.

"Kakarot, surely you wouldn't kill your own brother?" Raditz said weakly.

"I told you before! You're no brother of mine!" Goku retorted. "And who tried to kill who first, huh!?"

"You didn't take me seriously? I was only bluffing! Just let me go and I'll leave this planet!" Raditz begged.

"Don't listen to him, Goku!" Piccolo yelled. "Hold that grip no matter what!"

"Please, little brother… I know I've done some terrible things, but please… let me live." begged Raditz.

"There all lies! Don't listen to him, Goku!" Piccolo shouted.

Against his better judgement, Goku decided to believe his brother's words and let go of his tail. A smirk formed around the Saiyan's face as he elbowed Goku to the ground and then placed his foot on Goku's chest.

"What a treat! Such idiocy is all too rare! How could I have thought you could be a warrior?" Raditz scolded. "A true warrior never hesitates to kill, not even his own brother. Care for a demonstration?"

Raditz repeatedly stomps Goku's chest, crushing his ribs in the process. The younger Saiyan screams in pain.

"No hurry, brother. Suffer more." Raditz laughs. "Don't worry green man, it'll be your turn soon enough. Why not take another shot at me in the meantime, eh?!"

"Because you'll only dodge it again." Piccolo said.

Raditz only laughed as he continued to torture Goku until he is kicked away by a woman wearing a skin tight, armor-like outfit that was mostly red with some plating on the top and bottom of the outfit, a blue skirt, red boots and silver bracelets. She also had a sword and shield in hand.

"You have some nerve attacking a defenseless man." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Raditz questioned.

"I'm Diana, princess of Themyscira. And if you have any honor, you will fight me instead." Diana said.

"You only have a power level of 687, do you honestly believe that you could defeat me with such a low power level, Earthling?" Raditz said.

"Don't underestimate me because your stronger." Diana said as she charged towards the Saiyan.

Raditz dodged the Amazon's assaults until she eventually a blow on his armor. Raditz then launched a ki blast at the woman who used her shield to block it. Raditz then teleported behind Diana and kicked her back causing the Amazon to fall to the ground. Raditz fires a ki blast, but Diana blocks it with her bracelets which leaves her unfazed from the attack. She then rushes Raditz with a flurry of punches and kicks, and while the Saiyan could block most of the attacks as he was much faster. Eventually, Diana was able to maneuver around his defenses and she used all of her strength to punch Raditz in her chest. The force of the punch actually damaged his armor and stunned him for a moment. Diana continued to punch Raditz multiple times which made the crack in his armor bigger and bigger until Raditz finally recovered, grabbed Diana's hands and kneed her in the gut. The attack sent Diana to the ground as she grasped her stomach in pain.

"You fought well for an Earthling, but your time is up." Raditz said as he raised his hand in the air, but before he could fire a ki blast Goku grabs him from behind in a full nelson to the shock of the older Saiyan.

"What?! You still have power?!" Raditz exclaimed as he tried to get out of Goku's hold but he couldn't shake the younger Saiyan's hold.

"Piccolo, do it again!" Goku yelled.

"I'm almost done. I just need a minute." Piccolo said as his aura erupted and electricity began to surge from the fingertips on his forehead.

"Let me go, little brother! You'll die too if he kills me!" Raditz said.

"It'll be worth the trade-off." Goku said.

"You're insane!" Raditz shouted.

"If it's the only way to defeat you." Goku retorted.

"You know I won't hesitate to kill you along with him, Goku. It's only a bonus for me." Piccolo said as he smirked at his suggestion.

"Just do it!" Goku screamed.

"Kakarot, just let me go and leave this planet and never come back!" Raditz said in desperation.

"You're not fooling me twice!" Goku said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Prepare yourself." Piccolo said.

"Do it!" Goku yelled.

"No! Wait!" Raditz pleaded, but it was no good.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted as the beam of light hurtled towards the Saiyans. But before it connected, Goku was thrust out of the way by Sparks who at the very last minute. The beam Raditz through the chest, hit Cayden's left leg that was still in the blast radius and then blows a nearby mountain. Raditz falls to the ground as he coughs up blood from his mouth and the giant hole in his chest.

"Damn you … all! To think that I…would lose my life…on this stupid planet." Raditz cursed as Piccolo walked over to him. "But I gotta hand it to my little brother… willing to die like that."

"Goku got saved at the last minute, ass. And even if he did, his friends would resurrect him with the dragon balls." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.

"The what?" Raditz questioned.

"There are seven dragon balls on this planet, and if you collect them all you can wish for anything including reviving the dead." Piccolo said.

"Curses! But I'm glad that you told … because I just transmitted the information to my two partners in the depths of space. They know that I have been defeated … and they will … come here… to sweep this planet clean of all its vermin… including you… and then they'll bring me back to life." Raditz said.

"And when are … they going to get here?" Goku asked.

"In your terms… one month." Raditz said.

"One month… two warriors even stronger than him!" Piccolo thought.

"How do you like those odds… eh? I hope you… enjoy your last year." Raditz chuckled as the four warriors could only stare in shock at his words. "Tr… transient joys…are the sweetest… just ask your fellow insects." Raditz said as he began to laugh until Piccolo finally silenced him, for good.

"Still laughing? Thought so." Piccolo retorted as Roshi and Krillin arrive on Gamera.

Meanwhile in deep space, Raditz's two partners were sitting around after they just finished killing off natives on a swamp planet. The first Saiyan was a bald giant with a goatee. The other Saiyan was shorter but had long spiky hair.

"Raditz is dead." The bald Saiyan said.

"He deserved it. Killed by power levels barely over a thousand." the shorter one said.

"We can leave this planet for later." the bald one suggested.

"Mm, these dragon balls sound intriguing… make any wish come true." the shorter one contemplated. "Perhaps we should pay this planet a visit."

"To bring Raditz back to life?" the bald one asked.

"Get real. We're better off without him." the shorter said. "How about immortality for ourselves? No death. No age. Only an eternity of combat."

"Ah. Now that's a wish!" the bald said.

Back on Earth, Piccolo explained everything to Krillin, Roshi and Bulma about the upcoming Saiyan threat while Cayden healed Goku and Diana's wounds.

"Wait a minute, that so-called brother of Goku's… how did he find him so easily?" Bulma questioned.

"That queer machine mounted on his face seems to track an opponent's strength and position." Piccolo answered.

Bulma carefully removed the device from the corpse of Raditz and analyzed its features./

"Wow, this is one awesome machine! A little banged up, but I should be able to fix it." Bulma said. "And if we can revamp this right, we'll be able to find Yamcha and Tien."

"Then let's hurry back to Kame House." Roshi said.

"Piccolo, what are you going to do?" Goku asked.

At first, Piccolo didn't respond as if he didn't hear them, but he then let out a short scream as his severed arm had regrown.

"I'm going to train of course for these Saiyans. If what your brother said is true, then these Saiyans will be much more powerful than he was, so we'll need to get strong enough to fight them on equal footing." Piccolo said.

"Sounds like a plan." Goku said as he smirked. With that, Piccolo took off to who knows where.

"Hey Sparks, care to be my training buddy?" Goku asked.

"No, I already told you that I quit fighting. And it's Cayden." Cayden said.

"But you were just fighting today and you saved my life." Goku said.

"And that's the only reason I fought today. And I nearly lost my leg in the process. So, don't get your hopes up." Cayden said.

Before the Elemental could fly off, Diana him on the back of his head.

"I don't care about your preference, Cayden. The fate of the world is at stake and you're going to fight with us." Diana said.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." Cayden said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home before my parents send out a search party."

"Wait, Sparks. Does this mean we can be training buddies now?" Goku asked.

"If it'll shut you up, then yes." Cayden said as he took off towards his home.

"What about you Diana? Care to join?" Goku asked.

"I'd love to." said Diana. "We'd have to dedicate as much as possible to training if we want to fight against his caliber."

"Yeah, if what Raditz said was true, then these guys are leagues above him." Goku said. "I'm both terrified and excited of the concept."

"Goku, you barely survived a fight with this guy. How are you going to beat two of those guys if there stronger than him?" Bulma asked.

"I think I know someone who can help." Goku said.

Kami's Lookout

After fully recovering from his fight against Raditz, Goku flew up to talk to Kami, the guardian of Earth and the good half of Piccolo. Kami was already the situation at hand was a dire situation and already had a plan.

"The Time Chamber?" Goku asked.

"Yes, It would be beneficial for you to use its time displacement to your training." Kami said.

"Nah, I don't think I'm ready for that. I need something else." Goku said.

"I can help some of your friends with their training. But you, Diana and Cayden have exceeded any training that I can provide. I believe you three will need a different teacher." Kami said.

"You know someone?" Goku said. "Where is he?"

"He's not of this world, I will need take you to him." Kami said as he extended his hand to Goku. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Goku said with a smile as he grabbed Kami's hand and the two teleported off the Lookout.

**And that is the end of the Raditz Arc. I have 1 or 2 filler chapters in mind before the next Arc. I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Snake Way

**Hello guys, I want to let you know that at the end of the chapter, I'll be showing the power levels of a few of the characters. I was going to do a separate chapter, but I thought that wasn't really fair. So if you want to know how strong some of these characters are than read until the end.**

Chapter 4: Snake Way - The Road to King Kai

It had been a week since the battle against Raditz. Cayden was currently meditating at Kami's Lookout. His cleared his mind as he connected with the crystal that began to glow. When Cayden opened his eyes, nothing was moving as if time had stopped. Cayden got up and began to walk around the Lookout to see if this was the case. He looked up to see that clouds weren't moving no matter where he walked, but that wasn't enough evidence. Cayden then walked into the Lookout to find Kami or Mr. Popo to determine his theory. As he entered the palace, he made one turn only to find Goku right in front of him. This startled the Elemental as if he experienced a jump scare in a horror movie. Once he recovered, Sparks noticed that Goku wasn't moving at all as he was stuck in a mid-step position.

"It works. I can control time and space with this thing." Cayden cheered.

"Hey Sparks." Goku said.

"Ahhh!" Cayden screams.

"When did you get here? You weren't a moment ago." Goku asked.

"I walked here like a normal person." Cayden said.

"But I didn't see, or sense you." Goku said. "How did you get there?"

"I can control space and time now." Cayden said. "Or at least I can stop time now."

"You can stop time now?" Goku questioned. "If you can do that, then maybe we can make it to King Kai's place."

"King Who?" Cayden asked.

"I've been trying to get to this guy in Other World." Goku explained. "But I couldn't make it in a day."

"And you want to use my new ability to get to this guy while also getting as much training as possible." Cayden says as he deduces Goku's motives.

"Yeah, so you in?" Goku asked.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." said Cayden. "So, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Alright!" Goku ecstatically yelled. "Thanks Sparks."

"Our fall break begins next week, so we'll have one week to train with this guy." Cayden explained. "Check with Diana to see if she'll make it."

"Yeah, and you bring snacks for the road." Goku said as he flew off.

"Snacks for the road?" Cayden questioned.

Other World (One Week Later)

"You have some nerve bringing another living being to Other World, Kami!" A huge ogre boomed.

"King Yemma, Goku hasn't been able to make it to King Kai's planet in the time he is given. I brought Cayden along so they could possibly make it." Kami explained. "So, may you please allow them to travel down Snake Way?"

"Fine, if you want them to go to King Kai's planet so badly then just go." King Yemma sighed. "Wait for the guide by the side of the entrance. Please note management takes no responsibility for what happens on Snake Way."

"Th- Thank you, sir!" Kami said as he then turned his attention to Goku and Cayden. "Well then… good luck. You two will need it."

"We'll take your word for it." Cayden said.

"See you later, Kami." Goku said. "Tell Mr. Popo I said hi."

With that, Goku and Cayden walked off to the ogre in the car as it drove off to Snake Way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'll be your guide to the head of the Snake Way. It's quite a trip! Are you two in good health?" The ogre rambled.

"Um, I'm fine." Goku said.

"Same." Cayden answered.

"Say, what's this King Kai like?" Cayden asked.

"Who, King Kai? He stands above all the gods in Other World!" the ogre explains. "Bingo! Here we are!"

The car stops in front of a giant serpent statue that extended as far as the eye can see.

"Jesus Christ, this is Snake Way!?" Cayden asked in shock.

"Yep, we just have this road and it'll lead us to King Kai." said Goku.

"How long is it?" Cayden asked.

"The legend says it's over a million kilometers." The ogre answered.

"A million!?" Cayden exclaimed. "How could anyone reach the end of that!?"

"Well King Yemma just did it in the past hundred million years!" The ogre responded.

"Well if one guy can do it, the two of us can as well." Goku said.

"Be careful not to fall off the clouds. Hell's right down there, and you'll never get out." The ogre warned.

"Diana probably made the right choice saying no to this." Cayden scoffed.

"Well good thing you brought a lot of food." Goku said as he eyed the bag that Cayden was carrying.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had this. Perhaps you should carry it since you're the brawn of group." Cayden suggested as he tossed the bag to Goku who abruptly caught it.

"Sure." Goku agreed. "I guess we'll be off then. So, all we have to do is not fall off, right?"

"That's all!" The ogre said.

"Then let's travel by sky!" Goku exclaimed as he grabbed Cayden's arm and took off.

"Wait, Goku! I haven't stopped yet!" Cayden yelled as he was dragged down the seemingly endless road.

It took about an hour for Cayden to finally be allowed to stop time as Goku had exhausted himself by flying too fast.

"Crap, I shouldn't have used so much power while flying." Goku said in between pants.

"Well you also should've waited until I stopped time before dragging me on the one thing that is keeping us from falling into Hell!" Cayden yelled.

"Sorry Sparks, but at least we didn't lose that much time." Goku said.

"I guess you're right. We've only lost one hour." Cayden said in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly, we've still got plenty of time." Goku replied.

"I was being sarcastic, you moron!" Cayden yelled. "Time is of the essence so we need all the time we can get! You know what, let's just get to the end of this road."

Goku nodded he picked up the pace and began jogging along the road while Cayden followed at a slower pace. As the duo continued down Snake Road, Goku would jump over some of the gap, but Cayden would always stay on path and would just move at a faster pace to catch up with Goku whenever he fell too far behind. As they continued to traverse Snake Way, Cayden was getting noticeably tired. They ran and ran and ran until finally…

"H-how much longer… is this r-road going to go on…?" Goku questioned in between pants. "At this rate… we may just sleep… through the rest of the month before we get any training done."

Cayden gave no reply as he didn't know the answer to Goku's question and he was too tired to respond. Eventually Goku stopped to catch his breath and when he recovered, he noticed something.

"It's the tail! We did it, we're here!" Goku cheered as he miraculously regained his energy only to notice that there was nothing in sight. "Except here is nowhere. It can't be! There's gotta be something around here!"

Goku frantically searched for anything that may resemble a place where someone would live until he looked up at the sky and saw a sphere-like object floating above Snake Way's tail.

"That must be where he is!" Goku said. "C'mon Sparks, we just got one little jump and we're there!"

When Cayden didn't reply, Goku turned around to see Cayden exhausted and barely managing to stand up.

"Are you okay, Sparks?" Goku asked with concern.

"Ye… yeah. I just need a little time to… rest." Cayden said before falling off the trail and into the clouds above Hell.

"Sparks!" Goku yelled as he jumped off Snake Way to go after his unconscious friend.

Down in Hell, a couple that appeared to be Saiyans were enjoying a picnic and a game of chest. Then out of nowhere, Cayden bonks off the man's head and bounces off a cliff falling into a deep canyon. The woman calls for her guards and they run off to find the "attacker". Luckily, Goku had seen the whole thing and was able to find Cayden by sensing his ki. After picking him up, he ran to a safe hiding place where he hoped they would be safe.

"Hey, Sparks." Goku whispered. Cayden wouldn't budge so Goku decided to carry Sparks so someplace where they could get away.

"Dammit, I wish we had brought some Senzu Beans." Goku thought. "I've gotta find someone who knows a way outta here."

Goku flew out of the canyon and started aimlessly searching for a way out of the place they were in. Eventually, he stopped to catch his breath only to come face to face with a familiar presence.

"Raditz!?" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarot!? What are you…?" Raditz said.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation. After a few seconds, Raditz regains his composure and hits Goku on the head.

"I ought to kill you myself this time." Raditz shouted. "I don't know how you died, but it's only fitting that you're stuck in Hell with me."

"Wow, so this is what Hell looks like?" Goku asked.

"The big red man sent me here, and looks like you got stuck here after your own demise. And here you were pretending to be some benevolent being." Raditz said. "It's a shame, we could've conquered many planets together, brother. But actually, kind of relieved, I was worried you really were some soft-hearted fool."

"I'm not dead and I'm not supposed to be in Hell. My friend just fell off of Snake Way and I came here to get him." Goku explained as pointed at the unconscious Elemental on his back. "We were on our way to train with King Kai so we could defeat your buddies."

"How'd you get more delusional in the course of a week?" Raditz asked.

As the brothers argued a nearby stranger stumbled in on the argument. He was wearing similar battle armor to Raditz, but his hair and features were like Goku's. He was older and had a scar in the shape of an X on his left cheek.

"Raditz? Kakarot?" the stranger said.

The two turn to look and see the Saiyan. Raditz had a look of surprise on his face while Goku had one of confusion.

"Father!" Raditz said.

"Father!?" Goku said.

"How did you two end up here?" The man asked. "Did Frieza finally hunt both of you down?"

While Goku stands there in confusion, Raditz answers the question timidly.

"No, not exactly." Raditz said.

"Well then?" The Saiyan asked trying to inquiry how both of his sons were in Hell.

"I'm not actually dead, I was actually on my way to King Kai's planet to get some training done so I can beat Raditz's buddies. My friend here fell off and I'm just trying to find a way back." Goku answered though not sure why he was telling all this to a stranger. The man just had some kind of parental authority that Goku couldn't say no to.

"You can blame Kakarot for my death." Raditz replied.

"Hey! Piccolo was the one that killed you." Goku retorted.

"And you gave him the chance to do it." Raditz yelled back.

"Well if you hadn't gone to Earth in the first place, then you wouldn't have died." Goku yelled back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the man yelled. "You're brothers, how could you be so stupid! And Kakarot, what a waste. But I am glad that you're still alive my son, if what you say is true anyway."

"Um, I'm a little confused here. Who are you?" Goku asked the stranger.

"Don't you get it you idiot. This man is Bardock, your father. Our father." Raditz explained. "If his resemblance to you isn't a dead giveaway."

"I mean… we sorta look alike." Goku said as he finally understood who he was talking to.

"So, where's mother?" Raditz asked. "It's been ages."

"She's not here." Bardock said.

"You mean she's still alive." Raditz asked.

"No, she just didn't get sent to Hell." Bardock explained.

"Well, I must I'd like to catch up. I have to get back to Snake Way." Goku said.

"Wait, brother!" Raditz yells.

Goku turns his attention towards Raditz but doesn't stop moving.

"The green fella said that if you died in our battle, your friends would've wished back to life. Have them wish us back too." Raditz demanded.

This request makes Goku bulk for a moment.

"We're a family and the last of a dying race. With the three of us, not even Nappa or Prince Vegeta would stand a chance." Raditz said.

"Nah, you've already proved to me that you'll never change. Later." Goku said but before he could fly off, he's cut off by a four saiyans.

"Looks like we found the brat, Orris." one of the Saiyans said.

"You sure this is the one that attacked our King?" Orris asked

"They did say "blue"." the Saiyan replied.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, you can move out of the way and let us kill the brat that you have on your shoulder." another Saiyan replied.

"Oh, well I can't help you with that. So later." Goku said as he tried to leave but one of the Saiyans just fired a Ki blast at him. Goku dodged it at the last second and began to run at fast as he could. Three of the Saiyans just randomly shot ki blasts in his direction as if they were taking pleasure in his suffering until the fourth Saiyan shot a ki blast directly at him which appeared hit him.

"Phlox, why'd you hit him?" Orris asked.

"He's already dead, so you can have your fun with him all you want." Fox said. "We just can't let him get away."

As the smoke cleared, Bardock was standing in front of Kakarot as he had shielded the blast.

"Dammit, Kakarot. What have you done this time?" Raditz cursed.

"Thanks for the save." Goku said.

"Ah Raditz and Bardock." One of the Saiyans said. "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you Raditz. And you've gotten even fuzzier."

"Oh, so they're your friends, Raditz?" Goku asked.

"You're making a lot of assumptions, Kakarot?" Raditz replied.

"Kakarot? Oh, so he's a Saiyan too." Orris says. "Well Kakarot, that low-class filth on your back dared to injury our King. So just hand him over and we'll all be on our merry ways."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Goku says.

"Hey Razzy, how about you talk some sense into your friend. Tell him what we do to people who don't do as their told. Or do you need to be reminded of the good ol' days." Another Saiyan said.

"I'm not the old Raditz, Norris. It's been 21 years. I'm at least stronger than one of you by now!" Raditz boasted.

"Raditz, I can sense their power, and you're not." Goku said.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Raditz yelled.

"At least Dad is stronger than them. Except for the dark-skinned one. They're about the same." Goku finished.

"Well do you suggest we fight them, son?" Bardock asked.

"No, I've got a better idea. Just close your eyes." Goku said as he extends his hands in front of his face. "Solar Flare!"

Goku unleashes an extremely bright light which blinds the four Saiyans. He then grabs onto Bardock and Raditz and flies off to hide.

"Alright, I've bought us some time." Goku said. "Now I just need to find a way out of here."

"I guess you're not so useless after all." Raditz said. "But I hope you're not intending to just fly out of here."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that." Goku asked.

"The elites are still after your friend." Bardock said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. What are these "elites" and "low-class" things?" Goku asked.

"We Saiyans are categorized when we are one year old. The "elites" are the brats with power levels of at least 300. Then there's the middle-class whose power levels are usually around one or two hundred. "Low-classes" like us have power levels even lower than that. Most are born with a reading below fifty." Bardock explained.

"But how is that a bad thing?" Goku asked.

"It's a world where only the strong survive, Kakarot. And since the low-class saiyans are considered weaklings, they are always mocked and despised. There is no place for the weak in our ranks." Raditz said.

"That's not how anyone should treat their own people!" Goku exclaimed.

"Of course, you would say that." Raditz scoffed.

"Even the weak can become strong if they try hard enough!" Goku explained.

"You're still a naive fool." Raditz said. "Didn't you see the result of my 21 years of training, so why even bother?"

Before Goku could answer, his face turned serious as if something happened.

"They're coming." Goku said.

As the four Saiyans once again surrounded them.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you cowards to have a trick like that up your sleeves. This time you won't get away. We're done playing." Norris said.

"Raditz, leave them to me. You just get Kakarot and the kid out of here." Bardock said.

Bardock charged at Norris but Phlox intercepted him. The two began to exchange blows with neither one of them having a clear edge until the final saiyan blasted in the back and gave Phlox the opening to pummel him and then send him crashing into the ground with a sledgehammer.

"I didn't need your help Derris." Phlox said.

"Well I saw an opening. So, I wasn't going to let this fight drag out when I'm only stuck with sharing Razzy." Derris retorted.

Norris and Orris caught Raditz and began hitting him around like a volleyball.

"Hey, stop that!" Goku yelled. "Put him down!"

"Hey Derris, hold this for me will ya?" Norris said. "Someone here just can't wait for his turn."

Goku charged at Norris but the older Saiyan dodged the attack and kneed Goku in the gut.

"Oops. I hope I didn't break anything." Norris said. "Say, now that I got a better look at you… doesn't he look a lot like Bardock?"

"Oh yeah, didn't he have another brat before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. No wonder these two have been so protective of him." Orris said.

"This is going to be fun. Since we're all on bad terms with your father, I want you know that you can thank him for what we're about to do you." Norris said.

Norris then threw Goku towards Orris who kicked him towards Derris and then Goku received an uppercut that sent him flying towards Norris again who then roundhouse kicks the young Saiyan to the ground.

"Well you've had your fun. Let's get going." Phlox said as he grabbed the kid.

"N… No!" Goku said as he stood back up.

"Well look at this, the little brat still hasn't learned his lesson." Derris said.

"This should shut him up." Norris said as he charged up a ki blast and fired it at Goku. The blasts hits Goku, but the saiyan was revealed to be unscathed when the dust cleared. Goku appeared to be different now. His muscles were a little bigger, his pupils were yellow, his hair was standing up, his aura was green and he was visibly angry. Goku let out an ear-piercing yell that sent a huge shockwave that sent the other saiyans flying. The royal guards regained their footing when Goku's yell died down.

"What the hell was that?" Orris asked.

"It looks like he was hiding his full power." Phlox said. "With that kind of pressure, he's probably surpassed the king."

Goku then opened his mouth and fired a green energy blast at the group. The four of them dodge the attack which left a huge crater upon hitting the ground. Goku then charged at Derris and punched his face which sent him flying into the cavern's wall.

"Why you little bastard." Orris yelled as he fired multiple ki blasts at Goku who deflected all of them and grabbed the older saiyan by the neck and proceeded to punch him in the gut several times. Norris charged at the berserker saiyan in an attempt to land a sneak attack, but Goku saw him coming and punched him in the face. Goku then threw Orris toward the other saiyan and fired a ki blast that sent them threw the cavern. Goku then turned his attention toward Phlox and charged toward the older saiyan only for his fist to be met with Phlox's fist. As the two trade blows, Bardock and Raditz stare in shock at Goku's display of power.

"How the hell did Kakarot get so powerful?" Raditz exclaimed.

"Could it be that Kakarot has unlocked "that" power?" Bardock thought. "But there hasn't been one in centuries. And being low-class Saiyan, Kakarot hasn't learned how to control his Great Ape form. This isn't going to end pretty."

"Raditz, do you know if Kakarot still has his tail?" Bardock asked.

"No, he said that his was cut while he was on Earth." Raditz answered.

"Dammit, that idiot." Bardock cursed.

Back to the fight, the two saiyans seemed as though they were evenly matched. In his rage-fueled state, Goku was fighting recklessly. His moves were sloppy, but with his power growing with no sign of stopping he was getting stronger and faster to the point where Phlox was getting overpowered. He fired a bunch of ki blasts to try and slow down Goku's assault, but Goku was unfazed and landed a heavy punch to the Phlox's face which caused his nose to bleed. Goku then landed a devastating blow to gut and then grabbed the older saiyan by his arm and threw him into the cavern's wall. Goku pinned Phlox to the wall and began to savagely beat down on him until he was practically a bloody pulp. Goku then threw the beaten saiyan over to his comrades and cupped his hands to the right side of his waist. He then fired a green Kamehameha wave at the group. The blast created a huge explosion that shook the surrounding area. When the dust cleared, Goku descended to the ground with his hair and eyes back to normal. It took a little while for him to catch his breath.

"Kakarot, what the hell was that?!" Raditz asked.

"I don't know. I just got angry and then everything was just a blur." Goku said.

Before Raditz could question Goku any further, Cayden began to stir. As the elemental woke up, Goku ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. What happened? And why does my head hurt?" Cayden asked.

"You fell off Snake Way and took big bump to the head." Goku said.

"Uh… do you still have the bag I brought with us?" Cayden asked.

"It's still on your back." Goku answered.

As Cayden realized this, he unzipped the ag and grabbed a small pouch that had a few senzu beans.

"You brought senzu beans!?" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought we could use them after training. But I didn't think we would have to travel across a billion miles to get there." Cayden said.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you so far, Sparks." Goku said.

"This isn't your fault." Cayden said. "I should be more aware of my limits. Which is why I need this training just as much as you."

"Then let's get back to Snake Way." Goku said. "We just need to find a way to get back up there. We can try flying."

"Don't worry, I can just teleport us back up to the end of the tail." Cayden said.

"You can do that?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I was placing marks that would allow me to teleport during our run. I was able to place one more mark before I fell unconscious." Cayden explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Goku exclaimed.

"Next stop, King Kai." Cayden said as he grabbed Goku's shoulder. and they dematerialized.

"And thanks for the help guys." Goku said to Raditz and Bardock. "I'm still not wishing you back though."

With that, Goku and Cayden dematerialized and vanished.

"Damn you Kakarot." Raditz retorted.

"Just let it go." Bardock said as he turned the other direction and walked away. Raditz then follows after in compliance.

End of Snake Way

When Goku and Cayden rematerialized, they immediately jumped towards the planet.

"Hey, there's a house. This must be King Kai's place." Goku said.

Their smiles were soon erased when they were practically pulled down by the planet.

"What's with the ground?" Goku asked. "It's like my whole body is being pressed down by some force!"

"My whole body feels like it's made out of lead." Cayden said.

Goku and Cayden struggled to get up and when they were able to stand, a monkey approached them.

"That must be King Kai." Goku assumed. "He's got a strange form."

"That can't be King Kai." Cayden said. "That's just an ordinary monkey."

"Greetings! I am Son Goku and this is my friend, Sparks!" Goku said while bowing as he ignored Cayden's words. "We seek training from you."

The monkey raised his hands and began walking around shouting.

"This must be the training." Goku thought. "I'd better follow."

Goku then begins to mimic the monkey even making the same noises.

"Goku, what the hell are you doing?" Cayden asked as he struggled to hold back his urge to laugh.

"Training." Goku said before continuing to chant more monkey noises.

"And here I thought that he was the monkey." a man said. The man had blue skin, a short stature, a pair of cricket-like antennas, and wore tea shade sunglasses.

"W-Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am King Kai, the Lord of Worlds." the man answered.

"Then who is that?" Goku asked while pointing to the monkey.

"That's my monkey, Bubbles." King Kai said.

"Heh, I thought it was weird." Goku said.

"Really? Cause you didn't seem to question it." Cayden said.

"Say, there's always so many flies around me." King Kai said as he scratched his back. "Get it, all the flies. Lord of the Flies."

"Oh yeah, that's a book written by William Golding in 1954." Cayden said.

"You still haven't laughed at it." King Kai said.

"I don't really think a joke about a book that's over 50 years old is all that funny." Cayden said.

"And I still don't get it." Goku chimed in.

"Fine, let's try another one." King Kai said. "Do you have pig's feet? Yes, I do. Wear shoes and maybe nobody will notice."

King Kai burst out laughing, but Cayden and Goku were still standing there basically dumbfounded. For Goku, it was because he didn't understand the joke. For Cayden, he just thought that the Lord of Worlds just wasn't funny. Upon realizing that they weren't laughing, King Kai stopped chuckling at his joke.

"You two came here for a reason, I suppose?" King Kai asked.

"Yeah. We want to be trained by you." Goku replied.

"Forget it!" King Kai yelled. "If you're too stupid to laugh at a great joke like that, then I there's nothing I can teach you."

At that moment, Goku and Cayden burst into a fit of laughter.

"That joke was really a good one." Goku said.

"Yeah, no wonder you're called the Lord of Jokes." Cayden added.

"I am, aren't I? I guess you two are just a little slow." King Kai claimed as believed that the two fighters actually found his jokes to be funny.

"So, you'll train us?" Cayden asked.

"I will, if you can pass my test." King Kai said. "You have to make me laugh at a joke of yours?"

"What!?" Goku and Cayden exclaimed.

"I'm no comedian!" Goku said.

"And I hate telling jokes." Cayden said. "That's why I have Neil."

"It's the only hope that you two have." King Kai stated. "And I only laugh at the most sophisticated humor."

"I don't know if I can pull that off." Cayden said.

"I thought so, have a nice run home." King Kai said.

"I don't even know what comedians read! Comic books!" Goku exclaimed.

King Kai couldn't help but laugh at the joke, despite his attempts to contain himself.

"I did it! I made you laugh!" Goku exclaimed.

Upon seeing easy it was to make the Kai laugh, Cayden came up with his own joke with a smirk on his face which he replaced with an ecstatic look.

"Hey King Kai, do you want to know why I don't read Stephen King's books anymore?" Cayden asked.

"Why don't you read his books?" King Kai asked.

"Because he can never stick the landing at the end." Cayden said.

This joke also caused King Kai to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dammit, you two tricked me." King Kai scolded. "'Not a comedian' you say. I'm going to have to remember that. Nevertheless, I will train both of you. When your training is done, the two of you will be Masters of Humor."

"Humor? We want martial arts lessons." Goku complained.

"Oh, martial arts. Why didn't you say so?" King Kai inquired as he got into a martial arts stance. "All right, try to attack me. Let's see how good you two are."

"I'd love to, but I can hardly move." Goku said.

"Where are you two from?" King Kai asked.

"Earth." Cayden said.

"No wonder. This planet is smaller than Earth." King Kai explained.

"So, it's denser which would mean the gravity is stronger." Cayden interrupted.

"Exactly, my planet has ten times the gravity of your world." King Kai finished. "Try jump as high as you can."

Cayden and Goku jumped up to about ten feet before falling back down due to the intense gravity.

"Hmm, jumping that far in ten times their usual gravity. This is going to be interesting." King Kai thought.

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Now for the power levels.**

Goku:

Base - 1,060

Wrath State - 10,600

Cayden:

Base - 900

Reality Stone - 11,000

Diana - 916

Piccolo - 1,002

Raditz - 1,500

Bardock - 10,000

**That's all for now, see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Training with King Kai

**Hey guys, this is part 2 of Goku and Cayden's training in Other World which I will now call the Other World mini arc. Goku and Cayden are going to be significantly stronger after they finish their training with the Lord of Worlds, so I'm going to show their power levels at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Training with King Kai**

At last, Goku and Cayden found King Kai and started combat training. However, they haven't been able to properly adapt to the planet's gravity.

"I can give you two lessons, but how much time do you have?" King Kai asked.

"About a week, plus two more weekends. Maybe more or less than that." Cayden said.

"Hmm, there's not a lot that I can teach you in that amount of time." King Kai said.

"But we need every bit of training you can give us." Goku blurted out. "These Saiyan guys are going to destroy Earth by the end of the month."

"Saiyans, huh? Sounds like you got a real problem on your hands." King Kai said as his antennas began to move. "Maybe I can learn when they're due on Earth."

King Kai's antennas began to move around until they pointed north.

"Ah ha, we've got some flying Saiyans. They're on a pace to make it to Earth in about 15 days." King Kai said.

"Oh, looks like I was off by about a week." Cayden said.

"Wait, how did you …?" Goku was about to ask.

"Oh, don't worry, I should be able to get some training done." King Kai interrupted.

"Wait, I have an idea." Cayden said as he pulled out his crystal. "We could use this to stop time. So that could give us more time."

"Ahh, where did you get a Reality Stone?!" King Kai stammered as he tripped and fell on his back.

"It crashed on Earth." Cayden said. "You know what this is?"

"It's only one of the most powerful weapons in the universe." King Kai said. "Few things in the known universe can rival its power…"

"And in the wrong hands, it can lead to disaster." Cayden said anticipating that the Kai would say that cliched line.

"I was just going to say it takes a lot of training and discipline to control it." King Kai corrected. "But that is also true."

"But it can work, right?" Cayden asked."

"Yep, it can work." King Kai answered. "If you can pull off the time spell then we can get a few thousand Earth years of training done."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Cayden said.

"Of course, that still doesn't mean you're going to win against them." King Kai warned. "Those two Saiyans are very, very strong. Matter of fact, they're stronger than me."

"What?!" Goku shouted.

"Seriously!" Cayden yelled.

"So, to beat them, you two will have to outdo me at the very least." King Kai stated. "Shall we get started?"

Goku and Cayden nodded with a determined look on their faces.

"Then we'll begin now. Hey Bubbles!" King Kai called out.

Bubbles runs over to his owner as Cayden and Goku stare at the monkey and Kai with confused expressions on their faces. It appeared that Bubbles would part of the training, but they didn't know what the purpose was for. Noticing their expressions King Kai began to explain his training process.

"Until you two can overcome this, there's no point in anything else. Cayden, you activate the time spell. Goku, your first lesson is simply to catch Bubbles."

"Okay." Goku and Cayden said.

Cayden sat down and began to meditate as Goku tried to move but the saiyan could barely walk around, so Bubbles was easily able to stay a couple feet away at all times.

"This impossible, I-I can't be this heavy…" Goku said. Then an idea popped into his head and removed his weighted clothing.

"Okay Bubbles, now I'm going to get you!" Goku said as he dashed towards the monkey. However, Bubbles was still able to outrun the saiyan.

"He's too fast, I don't know if I'll be able to catch him." Goku said.

"If you're quitting, then you can go home." King Kai said.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just hungry. Can I get something to eat?" Goku asked.

"Well, I guess it's alright." King Kai said.

10 minutes later, Cayden had finished the time spell and they were now sitting down eating. As always, Goku eats a ton of food.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Slow down'?!" King asks in an aggravated tone.

Goku ignored King Kai's question as he finished eating.

"Hwoo! I'm stuffed!" Goku said. "The taste ain't much, but at least there's a lot."

"Didn't get a lot of etiquette training, did you?" King Kai asked.

"No, he didn't." Cayden chimed in. "Say, do you ever get bored on this planet? There's not much that you can do with just you and a monkey."

"Ah foolish youth. To the enlightened mind, the smallest worlds holds fascinations without end." King Kai said. "Here I am fulfilled counting the blades of grass, charting the patterns of the heavens, seeing how far I can pee. And my latest occupation is driving."

"I don't know how you do it, but I'd die of boredom if I had to live your life." Cayden said.

"Well I'm able to enjoy it, now you two go and catch that monkey or our training stops right here." King Kai orders.

"Okay." Cayden said.

"And don't think about using the Reality Stone to boost your speed." King Kai added.

"Why not?" Cayden asked.

"Because you would get stronger if you focused on improving your own power instead of just relying on an outside source." King Kai answered.

"Fair enough." Cayden said as he began to chase after Bubbles.

"And Goku, put those heavy clothes and shoes back on. It'll be better exercise that way." King Kai ordered.

"B-but with those on me, I can hardly even move." Goku complained.

"Let me tell you something, the saiyan's home world has gravity that is at least the same as this." King Kai said as Goku stood in shock at this information. "Now do you begin to see where they get their great strength? And that isn't even to mention their inborn fighting instincts. You can't even imagine how deadly they are."

"Sure, I can. I mean, I'm a Saiyan too!" Goku replied which slightly shocked King Kai.

And so, in real time, for 40 days and 40 nights. Goku and Cayden would try to catch Bubbles, eat and sleep until they finally caught the monkey.

"_These two really have a lot of potential and if Cayden can keep up the time spell, then they could probably master the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb._" King Kai thought.

"So, you think you're ready?! Well, my training is tougher than you can imagine!" King Kai said. "Do you really think you can take."

"We're ready!" Goku said as Cayden nodded in agreement.

"You have to be the best! The greatest fighters in the universe! Physically, mentally and every other way!" King Kai explained.

"We're ready!" Goku said again as Cayden still nodded in agreement though it seemed that he was doubtful.

"Let's have some tea first." King Kai said which caused Goku and Cayden to comically fall to the ground.

With that, Goku and Cayden trained non-stop. They met Gregory, who was a levitating cricket sprite who served as King Kai's butler. They had to hit him with a heavy hammer as the cricket flew around and attacked. After they managed to hit Gregory, King Kai took their training to the next level. This included daily sparring sessions, Cayden learning new techniques and spells for the reality stone, Goku learning to better control his wrathful state (King Kai started doing this after Goku had an outburst after one of their sparring sessions), and the two fighters learning the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb. Within the span of a week, Cayden and Goku were able to train for 234 days.

"You sure we're ready to face these saiyans?" Cayden asked. "We can still get in some more training before we have to go."

"You'll be fine. Besides, I need a break from you two." King Kai said. "But before you go, let's do something about those ripped clothes."

King Kai waved his antennas and Goku and Cayden's clothes were repaired.

"Voila!" King Kai said.

"Wow, they're really light." Goku said.

"Not just light, but made of a powerful fabric that will repel small attacks." King Kai.

"Thanks. And the turtle symbol's the same." Goku said.

"Yeah, but I added my own symbol on the back. I think it's a nice touch." King Kai boasted.

"Thank you for everything, King Kai." Cayden said while bowing.

"See you next weekend." Goku yelled as he waved goodbye as they teleport back to Earth.

"Wait, next weekend!" King Kai repeated in shock.

**And that is the end of this mini arc, here are Cayden and Goku's power levels after this training.**

Goku:

Base - 8,500

Kaioken - 17,000

Wrathful State - 85,000

Cayden:

Base - 8,125

Kaioken - 16,250

Reality Stone - 90,000

**And these are Goku and Cayden's current power levels. They will get a little stronger before Part 2 of the Saiyan Arc, but this will be there power levels for the Themyscira Arc. I will be starting this arc in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 6: Find Diana

**Hello everyone. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I originally wanted to make this story longer, but I couldn't find enough material to make this a longer arc. So this is going to be two chapters. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be coming soon since I'm preparing for finals in college. But enough about me, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6: Find Diana**

It was lunch time at Orange Star High. Goku and Cayden were having lunch together as always did. Cayden was on his laptop looking through his mother's war logs to find any information on the saiyans while Goku devoured the huge pile of food that was on his plate. This would be an ordinary day for the two of them, at least as ordinary as life can get for them, except for one thing. As the two teens continued to do their own thing, Steve Trevor, Diana's older step brother, sat next to them.

"He… Sefe." Goku said while gobbling down his food.

"It's nice to see you again, Goku." Steve said.

"Sup." Cayden said as he closed his laptop. "How've you been?"

"I could be better, Cayden." Steve replied.

"Bad grade?" Cayden asked.

"That's not too bad." Goku said. "I get bad grades all the time and it doesn't kill me."

"Goku, you need a tutor." Cayden said in response to Goku's comment.

"No, it's Diana." Steve said which caused the younger students to look at him with concern.

"What about Diana?" Cayden asked.

"She hasn't come back from Themyscira." Steve said. "I was hoping you may have heard something from her since you two are her best friends."

"Sorry, but we haven't heard anything from her." Cayden answered.

"Plus, why would she contact us over you?" Goku asked. "Especially since your part of her family."

"Maybe if she was in trouble." Cayden said. Upon finishing his statement, it finally clicked in his head. "Which means that Diana is probably in trouble."

Cayden's statement caused Goku to stop eating and reply with uncertainty in his voice. "How could Diana be in trouble? She's just visiting her home."

"But she wasn't on good terms with them." Cayden said. "She could've tried to find a way to make amends with them."

"Then we have to go and save her." Steve said.

"Yeah, if Diana is in trouble then we're the only ones who can save her." Goku said. "But you should leave it to us, Steve."

"She's my sister." Steve said. "I can't just stand around and do nothing while she's in trouble."

"Please Steve, we'll find Diana. First, we have to think of a plan before we go crashing into an island where men aren't allowed or we'll end up dead." Cayden suggested with a hint of humor at the start of his sentence. "I'll devise a plan and we'll leave tonight. But for now, lunch is almost over."

With that, the lunch bell rang and the boys continued their school day as the Saiyan and Elemental prepare to save their friend.

**Themyscira - 8:00 p.m.**

As the sun began to set near the island that Diana once called home, Cayden had managed to teleport himself and Goku to a remote part of the island.

"Alright, Goku. I'm going to tell you the plan one more time." Cayden whispered. "First, we find where they're holding Diana. Then, we rescue Diana. Finally, we get off this island. Ok?"

"Yeah." Goku whispered.

"And if all else fails, one of us will create a distraction while the other saves Diana." Cayden said. "Now, Operation: Save Diana is a go."

Sparks took the lead as Goku followed close behind. They evaded the Amazons that crossed their path until they reached the Amazon's holding cells. Sparks went to steal the key to the cells as Goku went down to find Diana. Luckily, there was only one guard in front of Diana's cell which allowed Goku to rush over and knock her out pretty quickly.

"Goku?" Diana uttered.

"Hey, Diana." Goku said.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Steve figured that you were here, so Sparks and I came to rescue you." Goku said.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have come here." Diana said.

"Diana, who are you talking to?" A voice lazily asked from the corner of the cell.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"My mother." Diana said. "She's been locked up here for years."

"Isn't she their leader?" Goku asked.

Diana remained silent for a reason as she seemed to be hesitant about answering Goku's question.

"They betrayed her because …" Diana began to say until she saw an Amazon sneaking up on Goku.

"Goku, behind you!" Diana shouted.

Goku turned to see the Amazon charge at him but Goku dodges and lands a blow to her gut. More Amazons run into the room and charged at Goku who took all of them down with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Phew, that takes care of them." Goku said. "Well, since stealth is no longer an option, I guess I can just bust ya outta here."

Before Goku was about to break the cell door, he was slammed into a wall with enough force to knock him out. As he tried to stand up, Goku saw a girl that looked similar to Diana walk up to him before he blacked out.

**And that is the part 1 of this arc. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon so I can focus on the Saiyan Arc Part 2 and a few filler chapters. So until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Diana's True Origins

**Hello my beautiful readers, I'd like to thank you all for the long wait. I've been busy with college, I completed Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot and I'm about to start it again to do a 100% run on the stories and I celebrated birthday last week. But now I'm back just before anime month ended with part 2 of the Themyscria arc. The next two chapters will be shorter filler chapters before the Saiyan arc and then I'll most likely have an easier time with the story. Enjoy this chapter and stick around till the end for more power levels and new background/crossovers that I came up with.**

**Chapter 7: Diana's True Origin**

"Goku, wake up." Cayden said as Goku slowly woke up.

"Ow, what happened?" Goku asked as he rubbed his head. He noticed that he was wearing strange armor that resembled Diana's costume and Cayden was wearing one too.

"We got captured." Cayden answered.

"What about Diana? Is she okay?" Goku asked.

"She's on the other side." Cayden said as he pointed to the left wall.

"Diana!" Goku said as he knocked on the wall.

"Goku?" Diana said.

"Are you okay?" Goku and Diana asked at the same time.

Cayden chuckles at their dialogue as it reminded him of a cheesy romance movie.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." Cayden lied. "I just find it ironic that we came to rescue Diana, and now we need rescuing as well."

"Speaking of the rescue, why did the other amazons lock you up like this?" Goku asked.

"I willfully gave myself up." Diana answered.

"What?! Why would you do that?" Goku questioned.

"It's a long story, but they discovered a secret crime that my mother committed." Diana explained. "She fornicated with a God."

"That can't be so bad. I mean, Greek Gods have been doing it with humans, cyclops, and practically every type of beings that are native to Earth." Cayden mentioned.

"She didn't just sleep with any God." Diana said. "Remember how I said I was created by Zeus?"

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Well, he didn't create from clay." Diana said.

Goku didn't catch on to what Diana meant, but Cayden instantly realized Diana's message.

"Zeus is your father!" Cayden blurted out.

"What?!" Goku yelled.

"Shh!" Diana said. "Yes."

"And if Zeus is your father, then that means Hera wants to kill you." Cayden deduced.

"Yes, I wasn't going to leave this island with my life this time. And now you two will suffer the same fate because of me. I'm sorry." Diana said as tears built up in her eyes.

"Well we're not dead yet." Goku said. "And I'm not going down without a fight."

"I agree with Goku. If we die here, then who's going to save the Earth from the Saiyans?" Cayden said. "We just gotta find a way out of here without any of our weapons and these suits that we're wearing cancel our powers."

"Those suits were made to restrain any sort of magic or energy." Diana explained. "Using your powers would just end up hurting yourself."

"But we can still use our powers so long as we can endure the pain that the suit will produce." Cayden concluded. "Goku, try using one of ki attacks."

Goku charged up a ki blast but he soon felt a sharp pain in his arm which caused him to stop.

"Ow!" Goku yelped as he rubbed his aching limb. "That hurt."

"Do you think you can power through it long enough for us to blast out of here?" Cayden asked.

"I don't know." Goku said. "I'm pretty hungry right now, so pulling off a Kamehameha would with this suit on would be a bad idea."

"If only we still had the bag of senzu beans I brought." Cayden muttered.

Just then, the trio heard footsteps approaching them from the end of the hallway. The figure approached the group from the shadows to reveal a little girl. To the shock of the trio, the girl looked like a 10-year-old Diana. Everything from her hair that extended to her back to her bright blue eyes.

"Hello!" The girl said. "I was just checking on you guys to see if you all were awake."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking. Who the hell are you?" Cayden asked. "And why do you look like Diana?"

"My name is Donna and I'm Diana's little sister." The girl exclaimed.

The three looks at her in a confused manner as she walked over to Diana's cell.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, big sister." Donna said.

"I don't understand. I'm an only child." Diana said.

"Not anymore, now you have me." Donna replied. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long. What was the world of men like? Did you make any friends? Is it true that you defeated Ares?"

Diana tried to wrap her mind around everything that the little girl was saying until Cayden spoke up.

"Excuse me, Donna." Cayden said. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a bag that I was carrying before you guys put us here."

Donna went silent upon hearing Cayden's question until she replied "I'm not supposed to talk to men."

Realizing that Donna was told about the corruption of man's world, she decided to confront the girl.

"It's okay, Donna." Diana said. "They're my friends."

"But aren't men evil?" Donna asked.

"Not all of them." Diana replied. "It's true that there are men who are selfish and evil, but these two are some of the nicest people I've ever met. So, you don't have to be afraid."

"Ok, um… I think I saw them where we keep our weapons room." Donna answered.

"Well our friend here is very hungry and he needs a lot of food. That bag has a bunch of beans that can fill up his belly with a full-course meal." Cayden explained. "So, could you get the bag for us?"

"Um… sure." Donna said as she walked towards the weapons room. A few minutes later, Donna returned with the bag of senzu beans and handed it to Cayden.

"Thank you, Donna." Cayden said as he opened the bag and gave a bean to Goku.

"What's it like?" Donna asked.

"It's just a bean, and I've had better." Goku said.

"No, I meant the world beyond Themyscira." Donna corrected.

"Oh, well it's big." Goku said.

"It has some pretty cool sites." Cayden said.

"It's beautiful." Diana said. "There's so much to love about it that I don't know where to begin."

"That sounds so cool." Donna said. "I hope I can go there when I'm older. Too bad you'll all be dead after that, then you could've shown me around."

"Dead? Why would we be dead?" Goku asked.

"Because Hera has ordered the execution of my sister and her majesty." Donna said. "I just wanted to see you before that happens. So, it was nice knowing you guys. Bye Diana."

Donna walked down the halls and as soon as her footsteps faded, Cayden spoke up.

"I know this tends to be a common thing between Gods and mortals when it comes to their children, but don't you think that Hera is taking this too far?" Cayden asked Diana.

"It doesn't matter if it's extreme. My mother has committed one of the worst possible sins in Hera's eyes." Diana said.

"So, you can't just do what Hercules did with his 12 labors?" Cayden said.

"Wait, what?" Diana asked. "Say that again."

"About Hercules' 12 labors?" Cayden said. "You know, how Hercules did those 12 tasks so that Hera would stop trying to kill him."

"Of course." Diana exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before? I need to speak to Hera."

"Then we're getting out of here right now." Cayden said as he powered up. "Ready, Goku."

"Ready." Goku said as he powered up while assuming his Kamehameha stance.

The two fired a combined attack that blew the wall off the two cells. The attack left the fighters on the ground aching in pain as their suits reacted to their actions. As Diana fed them a senzu bean, they got back up in no time.

"Do you know how to get this off, Diana?" Cayden asked.

"Yes, but before we go, I need to request an audience with Hera." Diana said.

Amazon Island's Execution Area

The Amazons were gathered around the execution arena as an elderly amazon stood before them with Hippolyta tied up and awaiting her sentence.

"My fellow Amazons." the old woman announced. "Let our former queen be an example for those who break our ancient laws, this shall be the same fate that awaits them. And so, Hippolyta. For desegregating our sacred laws, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Another amazon approached the former queen with an axe in hand. As Hippolyta looked around at her once loyal subjects. She couldn't even muster up the strength to speak due to her shame and her physical conditions. The executioner raises her axe and brings her arms down, but her axe hits the ground rather than the neck of the ex-queen as she has vanished from her restraints.

"Derinoe!" Diana shouted as she descended upon the shocked amazons. "I request an audience with Hera.'

"How dare you!" Derinoe proclaimed. "You have no right to ask such favors."

"Give me the chance to state my plea to Hera." Diana said.

"Kill her!" Derinoe commanded as the Amazons charged towards their princess but a lightning bolt strikes down which kicks up some dust. Then the dust picked up and engulfed the small army forcing the Amazons to shield their eyes. While in this dust storm, a figure surrounded by a red aura could be within the storm along with the sounds of punches and kicks. When the dust cleared, Goku and Cayden, now free of the restraining armors, stood in front of the fallen warriors.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Cayden asked.

"Donna!" Derinoe commanded. "Seize them!"

Donna charged towards Cayden but Goku intercepted by catching her incoming punch. Then, he kicked her into the sky and followed up with a punch to the gut.

"You're strong, Donna." Goku complemented. "But I can tell that you can't beat at my full power. That's why attacked me when my guard was down."

Goku then fired a shockwave which sent Donna crashing down to the surface of the island. Goku then followed it up with a Kamehameha wave that caused an explosion that could be seen from off the coast of the island, if the island wasn't surrounded by an invisible barrier.

"That takes care of your sister." Cayden commented. "I trust you want to handle her by yourself."

"You know me well." Diana said as she charged toward the elderly Amazon. However, the sword made contact with another sword.

"Hello, Diana." A red-headed Amazon said.

"Artemis." Diana replied. "Of course, you would side against me."

The two amazons traded swords blow for blow, anticipating the other's movements and countering.

"I can't wait for you to be out of the picture, then I'll be Wonder Woman." Artemis proclaimed.

"You'll have to defeat me first." Diana said.

As the two continued to clash it became clearer that Diana was gaining the upper hand. After gaining some distance, the two warriors took a moment to catch their breath.

"You've gotten stronger, but you're still not worthy of my title." Diana remarked.

Artemis charged Diana with her axe in hand this time. Her anger caused her movements to become sloppy which allowed Diana to eventually land a hard knee to her gut which knocked the amazon out. Diana then approached Derinoe with her sword pointing toward the elder's throat until she was backed into a corner.

"Now, grant my request and let me speak with Hera." Diana commanded.

"You have no right to be in the presence of a goddess, you abomination." Derinoe yelled. "Hera will make you rue the day you were born."

"Then why don't you summon her?" Cayden asked as he walked up to the amazons.

"What?" Derinoe questioned.

"I said, if you really are doing this in the name of your goddess Hera, then you should summon her or ask for her smite us where we stand." Cayden said. "So, go on, do it."

"I … you think I'd … waste Hera's time with the likes of you?" Derinoe stuttered.

"Then it's just as I thought." Cayden stated. "You're not really working for Hera, are you?"

The elderly looked at the elemental in shock. "What? Of course, I'm doing this for Hera." Derinoe denied.

"No, if you were working for Hera, you could've had her finish us off by now." Cayden said. "So, somebody else told you about Diana's origins and helped you overthrow Hippolyta."

Derinoe had no response to Cayden's deduction which only seemed to confirm it.

"So, it's true. We should inform the amazons of her deceit and I should consult with Hera." Diana said.

Suddenly, Derinoe charged Diana with a knife in hand which forced Diana to plunge her sword through the elder's heart. In a matter of seconds, she laid on the ground dead.

A few hours later

Diana was standing in the middle of the Amazonian altar as she prayed to Hera.

"Diana, my child. What is it that concerns you?" Hera asked.

"Great Hera, I have recently learned that Zeus is my father and whether or not you were aware of this, I have come with a proposition." Diana confessed.

"And what is this proposition of yours?" Hera asked.

"As you once did for Hercules, allow me to complete seven labors to prove my worth." Diana said.

"Very well, I will need time to decide your trials, but rest assured that due your previous actions against Ares I will spare your mother from punishment." Hera said.

With Hera's blessing, Diana, Goku and Cayden left Themyscira where they continued their studies for high school and training for the Saiyan threat.

Meanwhile on Olympus, the goddess of witchcraft, Hecate was in discussion with an imprisoned Ares.

"I regret to inform you that my agent has failed us, Lord Ares." Hecate informed the God of War.

"I grow impatient with your failure. If I'm going to overthrow Zeus, then Diana must be destroyed." Ares said. "Perhaps I put my faith in the wrong god."

"But I have more news, Lady Hera will put her through seven labors just like Hercules." Hecate informed. "If I can manipulate these trails …"

Ares smirked at the witch goddesses' implication. "I like the way you think, Hecate. Perhaps I still have use for you after all."

**And that concludes the this mini-arc. Now for the power levels.**

Goku:

Base - 6,000

Wrath State - 60,000

Cayden:

Base: 5,500

Reality Stone - 70,000

Diana - 5,000

Donna - 5,000

**And now for some new background/crossover info.**

The Green Lantern, Abin Sur, fought Goku when he first transformed into a Great Ape. Although Grandpa Gohan still lost his life, Abin Sur managed to chop off the boy's tail. He spared the child and left him there as he was unaware that Gohan didn't survive the beast's rampage.

When Goku was training for the 22nd World Tournament, he trains under various mentors, including David Kane, Lady Shiva and Ra's Al Ghul. Goku's martial arts were progressing, but Goku didn't have the same amount of respect for them as he did Roshi, which led to most of them sending him on his way. Ra's Al Ghul even tried to kill him when Goku attempted to leave the League of Assassins. Ra's trickery let him keep up with Goku's speed and power, but Goku eventually overwhelmed the leader of the league of Assassins. Goku decided not to kill Ra's, as the Saiyan hoped to fight him again someday. After that, Ra's gained some respect for the monkey child due to his pure nature and deemed Goku a potential successor for the League of Assassins. Goku would then find another master in China, a blind martial arts master named I Ching. I Ching sensed Goku's latent potential and the saiyan to join his public group sessions to which Goku agreed. Goku would make many friends in these sessions, but in his personal sessions with the blind master, Goku would learn about new aspects of Ki through the eight trigrams (ba gua). He mastered wind, water, mountain, lake, thunder,and earth, but has yet to master fire and heaven (remember this). Goku could now move faster than lightning, destroy mountains with a thrust of his hand, resist mental attacks, increased his range of Ki sense and bolster his strength in short bursts (similar to the Kaioken but more of a 50% boost). Goku's most important lesson was the understanding that all things in life have a balance. After his training with I Ching, Goku would reunite with Diana and continue training with her which led them to meeting Cayden for the first time.

Cayden's parents, Lilian and Henry, have had encounters with multiple Gods during their active years throughout the universe including the Supreme Kai, the New Gods and Beerus.

**That's all for now, see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Saiyan Tutor

**Hey guys, I hope your all safe and haven't contracted the virus that shall not be named. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Saiyan Tutor**

September 21, 2017 - 2:30 p.m.

It was another boring day at school for Cayden. He breezed through his lessons for the day, ate lunch with Goku and Diana, and he even had a test today, which he already knew that he aced it. Now, at the end of school, Cayden was sitting in the cafeteria looking through his mother's war journals until someone plopped their stuff next to him. When Cayden turned to see this person's face, a scowl immediately crossed the elemental's face. A beautiful red-headed girl with blue eyes and a cocky smirk.

"What do you want, Irene?" Cayden asked.

Irene Campbell, or Rina as her friends called her, was the smartest girl in school and had gained quite some popularity thanks to her smarts and looks. Unlike Cayden, she was outgoing and friendly to others. The two have been rivals ever since middle school and have always been at the top of their class.

"What, I can't just say hello to my favorite classmate." Irene said.

"No, I just know you better than that." Cayden said. "You're really here to gloat in my face that you did better on the test."

"You know it when you're wrong." Irene replied. "I'm here because Dr. Ginger asked me to tell you to go to his office."

"Dr. Ginger?" Cayden questioned.

Dr. Myles A. Ginger is a teacher in the department of science. The teacher is one of the few people that Cayden respected. In fact, Cayden idolized the teacher's genius and thoroughly enjoyed his lessons. Ginger is a middle-aged man with dirty blond hair, who looks surprisingly young for his age.

As Cayden opened the door of Ginger's office, he saw that Goku was already sitting in the professor's office.

"Goku?! What are you doing here?" Cayden asked.

"Hey Sparks." Goku said. "Mr. Ginger asked me to see him after school."

"Ah, Cayden. Please, sit down." Ginger said. "Now, it has come to the attention of the teachers that Goku here is struggling with all of his academic courses. He also seems not to care about his education."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me?" Cayden asked.

"I want you to tutor Goku." Ginger said.

"What!?" Cayden and Goku yelled.

"Since you and Goku are such good friends and you are at the top of your classes, I thought that you would be the perfect candidate for tutoring him." Ginger explained. "So, are you up for the task, Cayden?"

"No, I'm not wasting my time helping Goku with his studies." Cayden said. "If he believes that school is irrelevant to his goals, then I'm not wasting my time with him."

"Even if it means you'll miss out on one of my most important experiments?" Ginger asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cayden asked.

"I was going to make it worth your while by offering you a position as my assistant for my next major experiment." Ginger explained. "But if you don't think you're up to it I can Diana or Bulma instead, or maybe Irene since she is on par with you in academics."

"I'll do it." Cayden exclaimed. "Goku will be passing his classes with a B average by the time I'm finished with him. C'mon Goku, we'll start when we get to your place."

Cayden grabbed Goku's arm and rushed him out the door.

"Don't forget his transcript." Ginger said before Cayden rushed back in to grab it.

2:40 pm - Team Four Stars Hotel

The two aliens arrived at the hotel that Goku and Bulma were staying at within a matter of minutes. As they reached Goku's room, Cayden quickly unpacked some paper and pencils.

"Alright Goku, we have about 2 months before midterms and I have to turn you into a competent student by then." Cayden said. "We'll start with math problems and then move to a different subject every 2 hours."

"But I usually take this time for training." Goku whined. "I still need to work on the Kaio-..."

"You can train after we finish studying." Cayden said. "Now let's start with math."

2 hours later

Cayden was stressed out as teaching Goku math was harder than teaching a dog how to sing.

"Okay, Goku. We have made no progress on your math, so we'll just move on to Earth and Environmental Science. Maybe this will be easier." Cayden said.

"I don't know, I usually find all that Earth science stuff to be boring." Goku said nonchalantly. "Even more so than math."

"It can't be that bad." Cayden said.

Another 2 hours later

Cayden was visibly steaming as he realized from the last 2 hours that Goku was even worse at science than math.

'Okay, so science isn't your strong suit either." Cayden said as he breathed in and out to calm himself. "How about we try history."

Another 2 hours later

Cayden was banging his head on the table as he had finally lost his patience.

"You okay, Sparks?" Goku asked.

"No, I am not alright." Cayden shouted. "I have been trying to help you for the past 6 hours. I could've been doing my own homework and then doing shit that I like, but instead I wasted my time with you."

"Sorry Sparks, but I told you that I don't really care about this stuff." Goku said.

"But couldn't you at least see what's at stake for me?" Cayden asked. "I'll get a chance to work with my favorite teacher."

"I just don't understand why this stuff is important." Goku said.

"History is important because younger generations need to know about the mistakes of the past." Cayden explained. "It likes how you improve your fighting skills, so you don't repeat mistakes that you made in past fights."

"Oh, so like how we don't get somebody else doing what Hitler did?" Goku asked.

"Exactly." Cayden said and then he realized Goku's statement. "Wait, how did you remember Hitler?"

"I don't know." Goku answered. "It just came to me after you said that thing about learning from mistakes."

'So, when I connect schoolwork to fighting it piques his interest.' Cayden thought. 'Why didn't I think of this before?'

"Alright Goku, if you can solve these five questions correctly, I'll show a new technique that I've been practicing." Cayden said.

"Really?!" Goku said as he lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, but if you get one problem wrong you can forget about seeing it." Cayden said. "Now, question 1."

Cayden made sure to ask the questions in relation to fighting and martial arts which allowed Goku to answer all of them with flying colors.

"I'm impressed, Goku, you can actually be smart when you put your mind to it." Cayden said.

"So, are you going to show me your new technique now?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's more of a transformation then a technique." Cayden said.

"A transformation?" Goku said in slight confusion.

"Yeah, some aliens have transformations that they may use for different reasons. Like turning invisible or increasing their power. I've even heard that Saiyans can transform." Cayden explained.

"Well what does yours do?" Goku asked.

"Most people would just call it a power increase, but it's a little more complicated than that." Cayden said. "So how about we just skip to the demonstration."

With that the two flew off to a secluded part of the outskirts of town. When they landed, Cayden took a second to stretch and then began to power up. As Cayden's power increased, his body began to glow a bright white light that engulfed his entire body. When the light dissipated, Goku saw Cayden's arm glowed white with a bunch of foreign symbols.

"This is the power that I inherited from my dad." Cayden explained as he entered his fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Goku said as he does the same.

Goku charged towards Cayden with his right hand already balled up into a fist. However, before the Saiyan's fist could connect with him, Cayden seemingly vanished into thin air. Before Goku could even react, Cayden reappeared behind him and delivered a roundhouse kick to Goku's face. When Goku got up, Cayden sent a flurry of punches towards the Saiyan from Earth who couldn't even dodge them.

"Wow, you're so fast Sparks." Goku said as he got up. "Guess there's no need to hold back."

Goku transformed into his Wrathful Form and charged at Cayden. Goku held the advantage in power, but Cayden was still faster. The Elemental easily dodged the Saiyan's assaults and countered with quick strikes to Goku's head and abdomen. However, these attacks did little against the Saiyan from Earth, but instead of adapting to the Elemental's attacks, Goku was throwing wild punches as if he were an animal. Cayden knew he had to end this quickly or else Goku would lose whatever little control he had. Cayden landed a hard blow to Goku's abdomen which sent the Saiyan flying into the sky. When Goku recovered, he cupped his hand and a ball of green energy before firing off a Gigantic Kamehameha. Cayden drew his sword and swung it at the energy beam which resulted with the attack being sliced in half.

Cayden then charged up his own energy wave and fired it at Goku. Despite Goku making no attempt to dodge the blast, it missed the Saiyan by a hair and went straight up into orbit and blew up the moon. Cayden then launched himself at Goku and landed a punch to Goku's face. However, the Saiyan was unfazed and threw a punch to Cayden's abdomen which sent him crashing into the ground. Goku then started screaming at the top of his lungs and fired numerous energy blasts. The entire forest was incinerated as Goku continued to fire energy blasts. That is until Goku felt a sharp pain in his abdomen which caused the Saiyan to fall to the ground. As he reverted to his base form, the saiyan saw a bright red aura before falling unconscious.

The Next Day - Orange Star High

Lunchtime had rolled by and Cayden was looking through more of his mother's journals until Goku sat down next to him.

"Hey Sparks." Goku said. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you for the sparring session."

"Uh, no problem." Cayden said as he continued to look through the journals.

"I can't wait to fight you with that power again." Goku said.

"Goku, that was a one-time thing." Cayden said. "I don't like using those powers for … personal reasons."

"Oh, okay." Goku said. "But Master Roshi once told me that fighting is a great way to express your feelings without having to say a word. So, if you ever want to fight to express whatever's wrong, I'm your guy."

Cayden paused for a second and smiled at the saiyan's words. "Thank you, Goku." he said.

Before Goku could reply, a newspaper was slammed onto the table by Diana who had her arms crossed.

"Have you two read the news?" Diana asked.

"You know I think print is dead." Cayden said.

"Nope." Goku simply replied.

Diana moved the paper towards them to show the title, "Moon Destroyed!" which caused Cayden and Goku to panic.

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about this, did you?" Diana asked.

Cayden and Goku begin to sweat nervously as they try to figure out an explanation that wouldn't anger the Amazonian princess.

**And that concludes this chapter. Just one more chapter before we continue with the Saiyan Arc and I will start working on that this evening.**


	10. Chapter 9: Piccolo's Development

**Hello everyone, this is a relatively short chapter that I wanted to make to develop a relationship similar to Gohan and Piccolo. Since Gohan has yet to be born in this story, I decided to replace him with Diana. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Piccolo's Development**

Wasteland

Diana was out training alone as Goku and Cayden were spending the weekend training with King Kai before the saiyans arrived the following week. This left Diana training on her own since the Z-fighters were busy on Kami's Lookout, which she had no idea of its location. Though this left her with a lack of motivation for training, especially with the whole incident on Themyscira.

Diana was then brought back to reality when a nearby mountain was floating. As she flew closer to inspect the floating mass, she noticed Piccolo meditating in front of the mountain.

"Piccolo!" Diana shouted.

Upon hearing his name, Piccolo lost concentration which caused the mountain to fall back down to its place of origin.

"What do you want, Diana?" Piccolo asked.

"I want you to fight me." Diana said. "Since we're both training to fight against this upcoming threat, it…"

"Alright just shut up and attack me." Piccolo said as he readied himself for an attack.

Diana charged at the Demon King with a barrage of kicks which Piccolo blocks with ease. Diana stepped back to gain some distance and then threw a punch at Piccolo. The demon teleported before the amazon could make contact. He reappeared behind her and attempted to kick her in the back but Diana blocked it. Piccolo released a shockwave that sent the young hero flying and then shot two beams from his eyes which Diana blocked with her bracelets.

"If we're going to continue fighting, then perhaps you should take me more seriously." Diana suggested.

Piccolo removed his training weights and began to clash with Diana as they began to go all out.

Kami's Lookout

Kami was watching over the two as they continued their spar.

"You seem troubled, my lord." Mr. Popo said. "What is the matter?"

"Our Piccolo … it seems that he is indeed different from before." Kami responded. "He is still evil, but it feels like the crude, cunning violence he once had is gone."

"That was my thought as well." Mr. Popo said. "One thing is certain: No longer is he the "Demon King" of old."

"I knew there was something amiss when Goku informed me that Raditz's soul ended up in hell after he was killed by Piccolo." Kami explained. "Usually, the souls of those killed by demons cannot rest in peace, and drift in space, suffering… The fact that Raditz is in hell means that Piccolo is clearly different from before. Perhaps he is even aware that we may not survive the fight against the saiyans."

"You won't survive?" the genie questioned.

"Yes, though I do not know whether it will be because Piccolo will die at the hands of the saiyans or my life span happens to end." Kami said. "My death is Piccolo's death and Piccolo's death is my death, so perhaps he might want to leave something behind. Maybe to pay forward the kindness that Goku showed him at the World Tournament."

Wastelands - Evening

After a long day of fighting, Piccolo and Diana sat by a fire with nothing else but each other's company.

"You've gotten stronger." Diana said. "You must be really adamant on fighting Goku again."

"If we beat the saiyans, it will be his turn next." Piccolo said.

"You know, Goku sparred you that day because he believed that you aren't the monster that your father was." Diana said. "I think I'm starting to see why. Perhaps you are a good person."

Diana's words caused Piccolo to snarl as Diana stood up and began to fly off.

"I must be on my way." Diana said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Piccolo."

"_Me? A good person?_" Piccolo thought with disgust. "_She's been hanging around Goku for too long._"

**And that's all for now, before you go here are Diana and Piccolo's power levels.**

**Diana - 3,000**

**Piccolo - 3,600**

**And with that I will be continuing the Saiyan Saga so get ready. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Saiyan's Arrive

**Hello everyone, I'm back with an all new chapter and things are about to get intense. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Saibamen Assault**

12:20 p.m.

Sensing the impending violence, the birds and animals of the area began to take flight. Piccolo removed his weighted clothing and Diana unsheathed her sword.

"There's no need to be afraid." Piccolo said as he noticed Diana was uneasy. "We've gotten far stronger in this one month."

"I'm not afraid." Diana said. "I'll just feel more at ease when Goku and Cayden get here."

Before Piccolo could respond, he felt another ki signature approaching. "Someone else is approaching and there are more from all around!" Piccolo said.

"Aren't there supposed to be only two saiyans.?!" Diana asked.

Just then, Krillin descended down to the two warriors.

"Hey. Long time no see, Piccolo." Krillin greeted.

"And what have you come for, little man? To watch the real fighters?" Piccolo jokes.

"Oh, give me a break. I've been training for today." Krillin retorted.

"You show some slight improvement, I'll admit." Piccolo commented. "Are any of the other idiots coming?"

"All of them. I was just the closest." Krillin said.

"I remember you. You're Goku's best friend." Diana said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Krillin, and you must be Goku's girlfriend." Krillin said. "_God damn you, Goku. How did you get to meet such a hot babe before me?_"

"Oh no, we're just friends." Diana said.

"The time for small talk is over. They're here!" Piccolo said.

Diana and Krillin saw the saiyans as they floated above them.

"Heh heh heh. There they are… three mighty shrimps ready to be stomped." Nappa gloated.

"It seems they've been expecting us." Vegeta deduced.

"So those are the saiyans, huh? Man, their ki is like a demonic aura." Krillin said.

Vegeta and Nappa descended to ground level with a cocky smirk.

"So, you've been preparing for us?" Vegeta questioned.

"How did you guess?" Piccolo responded.

The saiyans remained silent so Piccolo decided to break it.

"Let's make this clear … What exactly do you want?" Piccolo asked.

"Ah, that voice… so you're the one who killed Raditz?" Vegeta deduced.

"Hey Vegeta, ain't he a Namekian." Nappa asked.

"Looks like it… that explains why he was able to beat Raditz." Vegeta said.

"A namekian?" Piccolo mumbled under his breath.

"Piccolo, you're an alien too?" Krillin asked in shock.

"This actually explains a lot about you, Piccolo." Diana said.

"They say these slimy namek gastropod guys possess strange powers even beyond their extraordinary fighting abilities… some people even call it sorcery." Vegeta explained. "You're the one who made those dragon balls, aren't you?"

"You know about the dragon balls?" Krillin asked.

"Why else would we bother with this dump?! So, hand them over before we make you." Nappa retorted. "You can bring all the fighters you want, but you're all just a bunch of flies."

"Heh, thanks to you I suddenly have a much better insight into my ancestry." Piccolo said. "But I didn't make the dragon balls. My specialty is combat as you're about to find out."

Up on the Lookout, Kami had overheard the information that the saiyans revealed his true origins as he was visibly sweating.

"Kami…?" Mr. Popo said as he tried to comfort the guardian.

"I never dreamed that I was an alien. I did wonder about the antennas, of course." Kami said. "It's odd… when I first created the dragon balls, long ago, I felt curiously nostalgic… some sort of racial memory, I suppose. Perhaps one of my ancestors had once made something like them."

Back on Earth, Piccolo, Diana and Krillin were all prepared to fight as Vegeta and Nappa stood unimpressed.

"If you won't give us information on the dragon balls, we'll just beat it out of you." Vegeta said.

"981, 1220… the girl has a power level of 3000." Nappa said as he checked his power level. "Fools, do you think you can challenge us with power levels like those?!"

"Nappa, take off your scouter." Vegeta ordered as he removed his scouter.

"What?" Nappa asked.

"These slugs vary their powers to suit the battle." Vegeta explained. "Those numbers are worthless."

"Yeah, that's right." Nappa agreed as he removed his scouter. "That weakling Raditz probably got himself killed because he depended on the scouter's numbers and got caught off guard."

"That weakling?" Piccolo said as he was repeating what he believed that he heard.

"Isn't Raditz the guy who nearly clobbered you and Goku together?" Krillin asked. "And they just called him a weakling."

"Why don't we see what they can really do? Then we'll ask them about the dragon balls again." Vegeta said. "Hey Nappa, weren't there six seeds for the saibamen left?"

"Heh heh heh, you like to play games, don't you, Vegeta." Nappa jokes.

Nappa pulled out a container with six seeds from his pocket. He planted them in the ground and watered them. Within seconds the ground began to shake as the ground opened up and six humanoid creatures popped out. They had large heads, pointed ears, green bodies, visible veins on their heads, red eyes, and taloned hands and feet.

"I don't like the looks of those guys." Krillin blurted out.

"Those three are your targets. Beat them until they can't move." Vegeta commanded.

Before the saibamen could attack, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu arrived.

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yamcha said as he landed.

"Yamcha!" Krillin said.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Vegeta jokes.

"Like a swarm of gnats." Nappa retorted.

"Weren't there supposed to be two saiyans?" Tien asked.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to be asking." Krillin said.

"So, there are six of them against six saibamen… perfect. How about each of you fight one at a time? For sport." Vegeta suggested.

"A game? Absurd!" Piccolo yelled. "Quit playing around and get serious."

"No this could work for us." Krillin reasoned. "Goku isn't here, so we need to buy more time."

"Fine, I'll go first." Tien said as he approached the saibamen.

"You, take this one." Vegeta ordered as he pointed at one of the saibamen. "Give him everything."

The saibamen charged at Tien but the earthling used an energy cannon to push the monster back. Tien then went on the offensive, but when the saibamen recovered and fired a stream of corrosive acid that melted the ground upon contact. Tien dodged it which led it to the attack nearly hitting Krillin, who nearly stumbled while dodging. Tien then landed a solid hit to the monster's head which caused it to fall to the ground, defeated. The Z-fighters applauded Tien's victory as Nappa was left shocked at the sabiaman's defeat and intrigued on what the earthlings could do.

"_It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little after all._" Vegeta thought

"This is impossible! The saibamen's power levels are all 1200. Nearly equal to Raditz." Nappa stated.

"Ergo that fellow is stronger." Vegeta said.

As the beaten saibamen struggled to get back up, Vegeta pointed two fingers at it and blew it up to pieces. The Z-fighters and even Nappa were shocked.

"V-vegeta, why…?" Nappa asked.

"The earthling already had him beaten. It would've been a waste of time." Vegeta explained. "I also told him to go all out from the start.

"_He destroyed him with a gesture of power._" Piccolo thought.

"So, who'll be next?" Vegeta asked.

"And this time, hit them with everything you've got." Nappa ordered.

"Let me do it." Yamcha said as he approached the saibamen. "I'll show them that we aren't messing around."

"Wait, Yamcha. I can…" Krillin blurted.

"You've already been brought back with the dragon balls, so you can't come back." Yamcha explained. "Now come at me!"

Yamcha and the saibamen clashed at speeds faster than the eye can see. With every hit the saibamen landed, Yamcha would counter with his Wolf Fang Fist style. When the saibamen jumped back to distance himself, Yamcha immediately pursued him. The saibamen, predicting Yamcha's move, lunged at him. However, Yamcha anticipated this so he dodged the monster and fired a Kamehameha wave which sent the saibamen into the ground which created a small crater. Nappa was shocked that another earthling was able to best a saibamen, but Vegeta noticed something.

"These monsters aren't as fearsome as they look." Yamcha boasted. "I'll clean up the other four by myself."

Just then the saibamen jumped up and wrapped himself around the wolf bandit.

"What the…" Yamcha said before the saibamen detonated point-blank in the wolf bandit's face. When dust cleared, all that was left of the saibamen was a foot and Yamcha laid on the ground dead.

"It just self-destructed." Piccolo said.

"_How can it just throw its own life away._" Diana thought. "_Those things truly are monsters."_

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled as he ran over to his friend. "You monsters! How am I supposed to tell Puar and Bulma?!"

"Settling for a draw?! This is pathetic!" Nappa yelled.

"Hey dwarf, hurry up and pick up your trash." Vegeta insulted.

"Shut up!" Krillin yelled. "Everyone, get back!"

Krillin blasted a giant energy wave that shot upwards and then dispersed into multiple beams that killed three of the saibamen, and hit Nappa and Vegeta head on.

"He did it!" Tien cheered.

"Heh heh, I missed one." Krillin chuckled.

Just then, the final saibaman jumped through the smoke and charged at Diana. Before Diana could unsheathe her sword, Piccolo grabbed it by the arm before anybody else could react.

"Die!" Piccolo yelled as he punched the saibamen in the gut. He then threw the beast into the air and fired a mouth cannon that incinerated the final saibamen.

"Thank you, Piccolo." Diana said.

"Don't misunderstand." Piccolo retorted. "I wouldn't bother saving you except that I needed a little warm up before the real battle begins."

Vegeta and Nappa walked out of the smoke unfazed. The Z-fighters stood shocked as the saiyans were barely even scathed.

"It's finally time for the real battle." Nappa said.

"Well, it looks like you get to have your fun after all." Vegeta said.

"I'll put all 5 of them down in the blink of an eye!" Nappa said.

"_I used my full power with that attack. What are these saiyans made of?_" Krillin thought.

Nappa began to charge up as yellow electricity began to coarse around his body and the earth around him shook like an earthquake and all the Z-fighters could do was stand in fear.

"Tien, my powers aren't working." Chiaotzu said.

"What?!" Tien asked.

Nappa let out one last war cry before aura exploded. When the dust settled down, Nappa wore a malicious smile on his face as the Z-fighters prepared for his assault.

**And that is all for this chapter, now for some new crossover fun facts.**

The saiyans while being regarded as the strongest warriors in the universe still had competition from other races, such as the tamaraneans, the thanagarians, the daxamites and the elementals. This led to saiyans becoming even stronger with each passing battle with them. With the saiyans, all of these races were brought under the service of Lord Frieza. Frieza would end up destroying Planet Vegeta to keep the other powerful races in line.

After their home planet ran out of resources, elementals scattered throughout the universe. While some elemental families remained pure to their blood lines, other families have merged with other races which can either limit or enhance their natural abilities.

During Goku's adventures, he'd been approached by the Atlantians and nearly got himself in trouble due to some misunderstandings, but they eventually let him go when they realized he wasn't a threat, although they did note that his appetite could endanger the fish population.

After encountering Yamcha, Goku and Bulma would encounter Dr. Fate along with a portal of demons. Goku took the opportunity to help, and Dr. Fate used magic to enhance the Flying Nimbus (can now fly at light speed) and the power pole (enhancements will be revealed later in the story) as thanks. Dr. Fate commented that Goku reminded him of an old eastern myth.

**That's all for today. Have a good day everyone and stay strong.**


	12. Chapter 11: Sabiamen Assualt

**Hello everyone, I'm back with an all new chapter and things are about to get intense. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Saibamen Assault**

12:20 p.m.

Sensing the impending violence, the birds and animals of the area began to take flight. Piccolo removed his weighted clothing and Diana unsheathed her sword.

"There's no need to be afraid." Piccolo said as he noticed Diana was uneasy. "We've gotten far stronger in this one month."

"I'm not afraid." Diana said. "I'll just feel more at ease when Goku and Cayden get here."

Before Piccolo could respond, he felt another ki signature approaching. "Someone else is approaching and there are more from all around!" Piccolo said.

"Aren't there supposed to be only two saiyans.?!" Diana asked.

Just then, Krillin descended down to the two warriors.

"Hey. Long time no see, Piccolo." Krillin greeted.

"And what have you come for, little man? To watch the real fighters?" Piccolo jokes.

"Oh, give me a break. I've been training for today." Krillin retorted.

"You show some slight improvement, I'll admit." Piccolo commented. "Are any of the other idiots coming?"

"All of them. I was just the closest." Krillin said.

"I remember you. You're Goku's best friend." Diana said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Krillin, and you must be Goku's girlfriend." Krillin said. "_God damn you, Goku. How did you get to meet such a hot babe before me?_"

"Oh no, we're just friends." Diana said.

"The time for small talk is over. They're here!" Piccolo said.

Diana and Krillin saw the saiyans as they floated above them.

"Heh heh heh. There they are… three mighty shrimps ready to be stomped." Nappa gloated.

"It seems they've been expecting us." Vegeta deduced.

"So those are the saiyans, huh? Man, their ki is like a demonic aura." Krillin said.

Vegeta and Nappa descended to ground level with a cocky smirk.

"So, you've been preparing for us?" Vegeta questioned.

"How did you guess?" Piccolo responded.

The saiyans remained silent so Piccolo decided to break it.

"Let's make this clear … What exactly do you want?" Piccolo asked.

"Ah, that voice… so you're the one who killed Raditz?" Vegeta deduced.

"Hey Vegeta, ain't he a Namekian." Nappa asked.

"Looks like it… that explains why he was able to beat Raditz." Vegeta said.

"A namekian?" Piccolo mumbled under his breath.

"Piccolo, you're an alien too?" Krillin asked in shock.

"This actually explains a lot about you, Piccolo." Diana said.

"They say these slimy namek gastropod guys possess strange powers even beyond their extraordinary fighting abilities… some people even call it sorcery." Vegeta explained. "You're the one who made those dragon balls, aren't you?"

"You know about the dragon balls?" Krillin asked.

"Why else would we bother with this dump?! So, hand them over before we make you." Nappa retorted. "You can bring all the fighters you want, but you're all just a bunch of flies."

"Heh, thanks to you I suddenly have a much better insight into my ancestry." Piccolo said. "But I didn't make the dragon balls. My specialty is combat as you're about to find out."

Up on the Lookout, Kami had overheard the information that the saiyans revealed his true origins as he was visibly sweating.

"Kami…?" Mr. Popo said as he tried to comfort the guardian.

"I never dreamed that I was an alien. I did wonder about the antennas, of course." Kami said. "It's odd… when I first created the dragon balls, long ago, I felt curiously nostalgic… some sort of racial memory, I suppose. Perhaps one of my ancestors had once made something like them."

Back on Earth, Piccolo, Diana and Krillin were all prepared to fight as Vegeta and Nappa stood unimpressed.

"If you won't give us information on the dragon balls, we'll just beat it out of you." Vegeta said.

"981, 1220… the girl has a power level of 3000." Nappa said as he checked his power level. "Fools, do you think you can challenge us with power levels like those?!"

"Nappa, take off your scouter." Vegeta ordered as he removed his scouter.

"What?" Nappa asked.

"These slugs vary their powers to suit the battle." Vegeta explained. "Those numbers are worthless."

"Yeah, that's right." Nappa agreed as he removed his scouter. "That weakling Raditz probably got himself killed because he depended on the scouter's numbers and got caught off guard."

"That weakling?" Piccolo said as he was repeating what he believed that he heard.

"Isn't Raditz the guy who nearly clobbered you and Goku together?" Krillin asked. "And they just called him a weakling."

"Why don't we see what they can really do? Then we'll ask them about the dragon balls again." Vegeta said. "Hey Nappa, weren't there six seeds for the saibamen left?"

"Heh heh heh, you like to play games, don't you, Vegeta." Nappa jokes.

Nappa pulled out a container with six seeds from his pocket. He planted them in the ground and watered them. Within seconds the ground began to shake as the ground opened up and six humanoid creatures popped out. They had large heads, pointed ears, green bodies, visible veins on their heads, red eyes, and taloned hands and feet.

"I don't like the looks of those guys." Krillin blurted out.

"Those three are your targets. Beat them until they can't move." Vegeta commanded.

Before the saibamen could attack, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu arrived.

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yamcha said as he landed.

"Yamcha!" Krillin said.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Vegeta jokes.

"Like a swarm of gnats." Nappa retorted.

"Weren't there supposed to be two saiyans?" Tien asked.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to be asking." Krillin said.

"So, there are six of them against six saibamen… perfect. How about each of you fight one at a time? For sport." Vegeta suggested.

"A game? Absurd!" Piccolo yelled. "Quit playing around and get serious."

"No this could work for us." Krillin reasoned. "Goku isn't here, so we need to buy more time."

"Fine, I'll go first." Tien said as he approached the saibamen.

"You, take this one." Vegeta ordered as he pointed at one of the saibamen. "Give him everything."

The saibamen charged at Tien but the earthling used an energy cannon to push the monster back. Tien then went on the offensive, but when the saibamen recovered and fired a stream of corrosive acid that melted the ground upon contact. Tien dodged it which led it to the attack nearly hitting Krillin, who nearly stumbled while dodging. Tien then landed a solid hit to the monster's head which caused it to fall to the ground, defeated. The Z-fighters applauded Tien's victory as Nappa was left shocked at the sabiaman's defeat and intrigued on what the earthlings could do.

"_It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little after all._" Vegeta thought

"This is impossible! The saibamen's power levels are all 1200. Nearly equal to Raditz." Nappa stated.

"Ergo that fellow is stronger." Vegeta said.

As the beaten saibamen struggled to get back up, Vegeta pointed two fingers at it and blew it up to pieces. The Z-fighters and even Nappa were shocked.

"V-vegeta, why…?" Nappa asked.

"The earthling already had him beaten. It would've been a waste of time." Vegeta explained. "I also told him to go all out from the start.

"_He destroyed him with a gesture of power._" Piccolo thought.

"So, who'll be next?" Vegeta asked.

"And this time, hit them with everything you've got." Nappa ordered.

"Let me do it." Yamcha said as he approached the saibamen. "I'll show them that we aren't messing around."

"Wait, Yamcha. I can…" Krillin blurted.

"You've already been brought back with the dragon balls, so you can't come back." Yamcha explained. "Now come at me!"

Yamcha and the saibamen clashed at speeds faster than the eye can see. With every hit the saibamen landed, Yamcha would counter with his Wolf Fang Fist style. When the saibamen jumped back to distance himself, Yamcha immediately pursued him. The saibamen, predicting Yamcha's move, lunged at him. However, Yamcha anticipated this so he dodged the monster and fired a Kamehameha wave which sent the saibamen into the ground which created a small crater. Nappa was shocked that another earthling was able to best a saibamen, but Vegeta noticed something.

"These monsters aren't as fearsome as they look." Yamcha boasted. "I'll clean up the other four by myself."

Just then the saibamen jumped up and wrapped himself around the wolf bandit.

"What the…" Yamcha said before the saibamen detonated point-blank in the wolf bandit's face. When dust cleared, all that was left of the saibamen was a foot and Yamcha laid on the ground dead.

"It just self-destructed." Piccolo said.

"_How can it just throw its own life away._" Diana thought. "_Those things truly are monsters."_

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled as he ran over to his friend. "You monsters! How am I supposed to tell Puar and Bulma?!"

"Settling for a draw?! This is pathetic!" Nappa yelled.

"Hey dwarf, hurry up and pick up your trash." Vegeta insulted.

"Shut up!" Krillin yelled. "Everyone, get back!"

Krillin blasted a giant energy wave that shot upwards and then dispersed into multiple beams that killed three of the saibamen, and hit Nappa and Vegeta head on.

"He did it!" Tien cheered.

"Heh heh, I missed one." Krillin chuckled.

Just then, the final saibaman jumped through the smoke and charged at Diana. Before Diana could unsheathe her sword, Piccolo grabbed it by the arm before anybody else could react.

"Die!" Piccolo yelled as he punched the saibamen in the gut. He then threw the beast into the air and fired a mouth cannon that incinerated the final saibamen.

"Thank you, Piccolo." Diana said.

"Don't misunderstand." Piccolo retorted. "I wouldn't bother saving you except that I needed a little warm up before the real battle begins."

Vegeta and Nappa walked out of the smoke unfazed. The Z-fighters stood shocked as the saiyans were barely even scathed.

"It's finally time for the real battle." Nappa said.

"Well, it looks like you get to have your fun after all." Vegeta said.

"I'll put all 5 of them down in the blink of an eye!" Nappa said.

"_I used my full power with that attack. What are these saiyans made of?_" Krillin thought.

Nappa began to charge up as yellow electricity began to coarse around his body and the earth around him shook like an earthquake and all the Z-fighters could do was stand in fear.

"Tien, my powers aren't working." Chiaotzu said.

"What?!" Tien asked.

Nappa let out one last war cry before aura exploded. When the dust settled down, Nappa wore a malicious smile on his face as the Z-fighters prepared for his assault.

**And that is all for this chapter, now for some new crossover fun facts.**

The saiyans while being regarded as the strongest warriors in the universe still had competition from other races, such as the tamaraneans, the thanagarians, the daxamites and the elementals. This led to saiyans becoming even stronger with each passing battle with them. With the saiyans, all of these races were brought under the service of Lord Frieza. Frieza would end up destroying Planet Vegeta to keep the other powerful races in line.

After their home planet ran out of resources, elementals scattered throughout the universe. While some elemental families remained pure to their blood lines, other families have merged with other races which can either limit or enhance their natural abilities.

During Goku's adventures, he'd been approached by the Atlantians and nearly got himself in trouble due to some misunderstandings, but they eventually let him go when they realized he wasn't a threat, although they did note that his appetite could endanger the fish population.

After encountering Yamcha, Goku and Bulma would encounter Dr. Fate along with a portal of demons. Goku took the opportunity to help, and Dr. Fate used magic to enhance the Flying Nimbus (can now fly at light speed) and the power pole (enhancements will be revealed later in the story) as thanks. Dr. Fate commented that Goku reminded him of an old eastern myth.

**That's all for today. Have a good day everyone and stay strong.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Mighty Nappa

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Happy belated Mother's Day and Goku/Piccolo Day. Now, onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: The Mighty Nappa**

Nappa was bursting with electricity coursing around his body as he prepared to launch his first attack.

"Now, who should I kill first?" Nappa pondered.

The giant saiyan charged at the group and aimed for Tien. He tried to block, but Nappa tore his arm clean off.

"Augh!" Tien screamed as blood gushed out of his arm.

Nappa was about to follow up with another attack, but Tien flew up to evade. However, Nappa was faster and kicked Tien back to the ground.

"Stubborn bastard. He just won't die." Nappa complained.

"Tien!" Krillin yelled as he flew to save his friend.

"Don't! You're no match for him!" Piccolo yelled.

Krillin ignored the Namekian which was a mistake since Nappa spotted the monk.

"I don't think so, runt!" Nappa shouted as he fired a beam that erupted the ground in front of the monk.

"_I can't see the bottom._" Piccolo thought. "_I've never believed such a blast could be so powerful._"

"Where's Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked as he noticed his friend was missing.

"If he was caught in that…" Piccolo said as Vegeta noticed something behind his subject.

"Nappa! Behind you!" Vegeta warned.

But it was too late, Chiaotzu clung to the middle of Nappa's back.

"Hey! Get off, you little…" Nappa cursed.

"Chiaotzu, what are you doing?" Tien yelled. "Get out of there."

Nappa tried to shake off the doll-like earthling, but Chiaotzu held on tight as his ki began to glow around his body.

"_Goodbye, Tien._" Chiaotzu said to his three-eyed friend via telekinesis. "_Please don't die._"

Realizing what his friend was about to do, Tien shouted at the top of his lungs. "Don't do it, Chiaotzu!"

But it was too late, Chiaotzu had detonated himself with Nappa getting caught in the blast.

"Nooo!" Tien yelled as he mourned the loss of his friend.

"So, he blew himself up to take out an opponent." Piccolo said. "He's won my respect."

However, when the dust cleared, Nappa was still standing, unscathed from the attack.

"Heh heh heh, what a waste. You guys still don't get it, do you?" Nappa chuckled. "All right, how about I finish three eyes off first, then I'll kill the girl or the dwarf. You'll all get your turns soon enough."

"Chiaotzu was already brought back once with the Dragon Balls." Tien said. "He can't ever be brought back again."

"Don't worry, you'll see your friend again in the next world." Nappa retorted.

"You'll pay for this." Tien yelled.

"Listen, he'll be vulnerable when he attacks." Piccolo said to Krillin and Diana. "We'll use that opening to attack."

"Good plan." Vegeta said. "I hope it works."

Piccolo looked over in confusion, wondering what the shorter Saiyan was up to.

"Don't look at me. You'll miss your opportunity." Vegeta warned.

"You're so confident, but that'll change once Goku and Cayden arrive." Piccolo boasted.

"Oh? And who are they? Your secret weapon?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo ignores the saiyan as he waits for Nappa to charge. When the saiyan charged, Piccolo and Krillin flew into the air to counter attack. The namekian caught Nappa off guard with a hit to the face and Krillin followed it up by bashing his head which sent the saiyan flying to the ground. Diana was about to land an attack, but she hesitated for a split second which gave Nappa time to recover. Realizing that Diana missed her chance, Piccolo and Krillin fired their own ki attacks in an attempt to land something, but Nappa was able to dodge it just in time.

"Though you'd get away with that…? You just shortened your lifespans!" Nappa asked. "I'll kill you all at once, prepare yourselves!"

As Piccolo and Krillin prepared to fight to the death, Tien began to charge all of his ki into his remaining hand.

"Chiaotzu, I'll avenge you and then I'll join you." Tien said, hoping his deceased friend was listening. "I won't let you be lonely in the afterlife."

Tien formed a triangle with his hand as his ki formed around it as he fired at the bald saiyan.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien yelled as the blast engulfed Nappa. Unfortunately, the saiyan only sustained a few cuts on his body and armor.

"Phew, that nearly gave me a scare." Nappa scoffed.

"I… failed." Tien panted as he fell on the ground, dead.

"He fought like a man and died like a dog." Vegeta said.

"Goku! Cayden! Hurry up and get here!" Krillin yelled.

"_Those names, could it be?_" Vegeta thought.

"Time's up!" Nappa shouted as he charged at the three remaining fighters.

"Nappa, wait!" Vegeta ordered as the tall saiyan complied.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"I want to ask them something." Vegeta replied as he turned his attention to the Z-fighters. "This "Goku" and "Cayden" that you mentioned, they're Kakarot and your elemental friend, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so what?" Krillin asked.

"Are you joking? What good would they be against us if they weren't even a match for Raditz?" Vegeta laughed.

"They're going to be much stronger than they were a month ago!" Krillin retorted.

"I can't speak much for Cayden, but Goku isn't someone you should underestimate." Piccolo added.

"Then where are they?" Nappa asked. "Maybe they're not coming because they're afraid."

"Goku and Cayden are two of the bravest men I know." Diana said. "There is nothing that you two could do to make them afraid of you."

"Such faith, it's touching." Vegeta said. "Alright, then. We'll wait until they arrive."

"What?! Vegeta are joking?" Nappa questioned. "Let's just finish them off now!"

"We'll wait three hours and no longer." Vegeta said.

"What?! I'm not waiting for three hours!" Nappa yelled as he charged towards the Z-fighters. "I'm killing them now!"

"Nappa, are disobeying a direct order." Vegeta yelled.

Nappa froze a mere feet away from the three fighters with fear in his eyes. He took a second to compose himself before answering Vegeta. "S…sorry, I got carried away."

"Well, there you go." Vegeta said as he sat down on a nearby rock. "Enjoy your extra hours of life."

"_The way the big one cowered… that must mean that the shorter one is even more powerful._" Piccolo thought. "_Even with Goku and Cayden, could this be a hopeless battle._"

**Goku and Cayden are almost there. What will happen now that Diana, Piccolo and Krillin have to fight the Saiyans with no support, find out next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Back From the Other Side

**Hello everyone, I've got a new chapter. That's all. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Back From the Other Side**

3 hours had passed. Still no sign of Goku or Cayden. Nappa, who had taken off his armor, and Vegeta, who reactivated his scouter, approached the remaining Z-fighters.

"Time's up," Vegeta said. "And it seems your friends are nothing more than cowards."

"Don't you dare call them cowards," Diana yelled.

"Who cares, I'm just glad I can finally bash your heads in," Nappa said. "Too bad, Kakarot and your Elemental friend couldn't be here to see it."

"Without our heavy hitters, we only have one option," Piccolo said. "Krillin, was it? You draw his attention while I go for his tail. Once I have him powerless, Diana, you have hit him with everything you got. Understand?"

"But you're stronger than me," Diana said. "I should be the one to grab his tail."

"Diana, I know this is your first real fight without Goku, so you're underestimating yourself," Piccolo said. "If you put your mind to it, then you can surpass me. So be confident."

Diana nodded as she and Krillin prepared for Nappa's assault. Meanwhile, in Otherworld, Goku and Cayden finally made it to King Yemma's checking station, at that moment Kami teleported in the middle of the office.

"Goku! Cayden!" Kami yelled. "Grab on!"

The two fighters quickly grabbed onto the guardian and were teleported back to Earth before King Yemma could even question what was going on. Now back on Earth, the two rushed off Kami's Lookout to join the fight.

"_Everyone, Diana, please be alive!_" Goku thought.

"Goku!" a small cat yells from beneath the Lookout.

"Master Korin!" Goku shouts to his old teacher.

"Here are the last two senzu beans! Take them!" Korin said as he threw the last two beans into Goku's hands.

"Thanks, Korin!" Goku said as he caught them.

"Hey Sparks, want a senzu bean?" Goku asked.

"No, I won't need it," Cayden said.

"Alright then I just eat a whole one right now," Goku said as he ate the bean which immediately restored his power. "Alright, now I'm ready to go! Flying Nimbus!"

Goku hopped on to his cloud as he and Cayden raced towards the ki signatures of their friends and the Saiyans. Back on the battlefield, the Z-fighters were putting Piccolo's plan in motion. Krillin charged towards Nappa and before he was in striking distance of the bald Saiyan, Krillin used a ki blast to launch himself into the air. This gave Piccolo the opening he needed to sneak behind the Saiyan and grab him by his tail.

"Diana, now!" Piccolo shouted and Diana charged towards Nappa with focusing as much force into her dominant hand. However, Nappa was unfazed as he proceeded to drive his elbow onto Piccolo's forehead to the shock of both Krillin and Diana. With that, Piccolo fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What fools do you take us for?!" Vegeta mocked. "We elite Saiyans have learned how to overcome that weakness."

"What a shame, the best on this planet can't even make it past the first blow," Nappa said as he approached Diana. "So girl, you wouldn't happen to be Kakarot's mate or something? You can give me a real fight, right?"

The amazon threw a punch but Nappa easily dodged it and kicked her abdomen. He then followed up with a slap that sent her flying into a boulder. Diana slowly got up and coughed up blood.

"You almost fight like a Saiyan, weakling," Nappa said as he charged towards the Amazon. "Now you can die like one!"

Before he could land another blow, Krillin landed a kick to the giant's face. The monk proceeded to raise his right hand into the air as his energy formed into a buzzsaw like a blade.

"Here goes, Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled as he threw the energy blade.

"Pitiful!" Nappa arrogantly said, but Vegeta knew better.

"Nappa, dodge it!" Vegeta yelled.

The blade only scratched Nappa's cheek and then cut a boulder in half before dissipating.

"Use your head, idiot!" Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"How dare you injure me…!?" Nappa said as he charged a ki blast in his hand before throwing it towards Krillin. "Now die!"

Krillin managed to dodge the attack but he was still caught in the blast radius which left him defenseless to do anything against Nappa's next attack. Fortunately, Piccolo blasted the Saiyan in the back. "Don't underestimate this planet!" said Piccolo.

"You freak!" Nappa said. "I was going easy on you since you know where the dragon balls are, but now…"

Before another word came out of the brutish Saiyan's mouth, something else caught his attention.

"This ki. Tremendous power is approaching from afar." Piccolo said. "Goku and Cayden are coming."

"Kakarot? Where?" Nappa asked.

"They seem to be able to detect power levels without a scouter," Vegeta said as he grabbed his scouter and placed it on his face. It immediately picked on two new power levels.

"Vegeta, are they telling the truth?" Nappa asked.

"I'm not sure if it's Kakarot or an Elemental, but two power levels of 5000 will arrive in 5 minutes," Vegeta answered.

"5000…?!" Nappa exclaimed. "That's impossible, it's gotta be a mistake!"

"_Since these weaklings can vary their power levels, 5000 may not be the limit to their power,_" Vegeta pondered. "Nappa, kill them all! Their help could make these two a challenge."

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" Nappa asked.

"Never mind that," Vegeta said. "If the Namekian can create dragon balls, then we can just make a stop to his home planet after we destroy Earth."

"That's good enough for me," Nappa said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Piccolo, you've got to run! I'll hold them off until Goku and Cayden get here," Diana said. "If you die then Kami will die and the dragon balls will be gone!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't fight them by yourself," Piccolo retorted.

"So the girl thinks she can take me on," Nappa chuckled. "Don't make me laugh!"

Nappa charged at the Amazonian princess, but this time she was ready. Diana used her bracelets to block the Saiyan's right hook and then she delivered a punch to his abdomen followed by a kick to the face that sent him into a boulder. When Nappa emerged from the rubble, he was pissed.

"Now you've done it!" Nappa growled as ki began to surge around his hand. "Die!"

Nappa threw a ki blast at Diana. Diana crossed her arms in front of herself in an attempt to block the attack but it wouldn't be enough. But before the attack hit her, Piccolo ran in front of her and took the attack head-on. When the dust cleared, Piccolo was barely standing with most of his gi torn and his body was shaking.

"Piccolo?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Di…Diana, run." Piccolo said before collapsing to the ground.

"Why did you save me?" Diana asked.

"I don't know," Piccolo answered. "I was the Demon King Piccolo and now I'm saving some girl. This is ... all you and Goku's fault, your soft hearts must have infected me. But you were the only one to talk to me and treat me like a friend. Diana, goodbye my friend."

Piccolo's tears rolled down from his eyes before they shut, never to open again. Upon the Lookout, Kami was breathing heavily as his life was fading away. He clung to his staff as Mr. Popo tried to comfort him.

"It seems… that Goku and Cayden didn't make it in time. At long last… my time has come. At least… Piccolo finally surpassed me… I can die pleased." Kami said. "I… leave the rest… to you, Mr. Popo."

With those final words, Kami disappeared from the physical world leaving the genie to mourn the loss of his friend.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo cried out.

Back on the battlefield, Diana let out a cry for her fallen friend and then stood up to confront Piccolo's murderer. Diana charged at the Saiyan, blinded by rage.

"You monster!" Diana yelled.

"Nappa, be careful! Her power level just rose to 4000," Vegeta warned.

"4000!" Nappa said with shock.

Diana threw a punch that Nappa managed to block. She threw a barrage of punches until her knuckles were bleeding. Nappa then backhanded her which sent her skidding across the ground. With her adrenaline drained, Diana couldn't even stand up.

"Not bad for a shrimp. That stung a little bit," Nappa said.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo… I couldn't beat him for you and I can't even run if I wanted to," Diana panted as Nappa walked up to her and raised his foot into the air before dropping it towards Diana's head. However, instead of a puddle of blood and mashed brains, Diana had disappeared to the shock of everyone. She was only a few feet away on top of the Flying Nimbus. And above them were the last line of defense, Goku and Cayden had arrived.

**The Final Battle is about to begin. Join me next time for Cayden vs Nappa and Goku vs Vegeta.**


End file.
